


El cuaderno de bitácora de la Reina Pirata

by Chaneta



Category: One Piece
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaneta/pseuds/Chaneta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La tripulación de los Mugiwaras se reencuentran con la tripulación de un viejo amigo. Reencuentros, celebraciones y un regalo muy especial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El cuaderno de bitácora de la Reina Pirata

**Author's Note:**

> Ni los personajes ni el trasfondo me pertenecen, sino al gran Oda. Yo solo los pongo en situaciones embarazosas sin animo de lucro.

\- ¡Barco pirata a la vista!

El grito de Usopp pone a toda la tripulación en movimiento. Chopper empieza a correr aterrorizado por la cubierta, chocando con Luffy que va en dirección contraria, directo al borde del barco buscando en todas direcciones con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¿Donde están, Usopp? ¡No los veo!

Me desperezco e incorporo, dando por terminada mi siesta diaria. Cerca de mi se encuentran Robin y Brook soltando comentarios pesimistas mientras disfrutan de su café y té respectivamente.

\- Capitan-san creo que Usopp se refiere a ese barco - oigo a la arqueóloga comentar tranquilamente, señalando un punto oscuro diminuto en dirección opuesta a dónde se encuentra Luffy.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Gracias Robin!

La puerta del baño se abre en ese momento y sale Nami aún con el pelo y la piel mojados.

\- ¡¿Por que siempre que me quiero dar un baño tranquila ocurre algo así?! - se queja, para variar.

Recupero mis katanas de dónde las había depositado mientras dormía y me las ato debidamente en la cintura. No hay prisa ya que el barco esta tan lejos que apenas empieza a verse, siempre ocurre lo mismo cuando es Usopp el que está de guardia, el maldito tiene mejor vista que un halcón.

\- ¡Nami-saaaan estás tan preciosa hoooy!

Me aparece repentinamente un tic en el ojo al oír esa molesta voz. Ya esta el maldito pervertido con sus, en fin, perversiones. Intentando ignorarlo me acerco a la barandilla a estribor del barco. ¿O es a babor? A la derecha vamos. Se empieza a ver en el horizonte un barco acercándose directo hacia nosotros, sin duda intentan abordarnos. Sonrío, la tarde se ha animado de golpe.

\- ¡Ya los veo! ¡Directos hacia ellos Franky! – es la orden del capitán.

Río un poco con los chillidos de protesta de Usopp, Chopper y Nami. No sé ni porque lo intentan si saben que al final acabaran accediendo a las ordenes de Luffy, como siempre. Luffy no suele dar ordenes directas a pesar de ser el capitán y la mayoría de éstas son más bien peticiones egoístas y estúpidas que nadie de abordo tiene realmente en cuenta, pero a veces, sólo a veces, da ordenes en serio. Y por la enorme sonrisa que tiene el hombre de goma esta claro que tiene tantas ganas de pelear como yo. Me tenso un poco cuando oigo los pasos del cocinero acercándose, preparándome en caso de que el idiota quiera pelear, pero éste se limita a encenderse un cigarrillo y apoyarse en la barandilla a unos pasos de mi.

\- Hace tiempo desde la última pelea, me estaba empezando a oxidar – oigo que comenta el rubio a nadie en particular. – Demasiado tiempo peleando solo con el musgo.

El tic en el ojo vuelve a plena potencia, sé de sobras a quien se refiere el imbécil con  _"musgo"_.

\- No me vengas con excusas cejas-rizadas – le respondo. – Si tan oxidado estas no hace falta ni que te molestes en pelear, déjalo para los hombres de verdad.

Oigo a alguien susurrar  _"¿Hombres de verdad?"_  a mi espalda. El tono de admiración y emoción delatan al instante al impresionable Chopper. Sonrío aún más a mi pesar, el pequeño reno es demasiado inocente para su propio bien. En cambio el cocinero parece a punto de estallar.

\- ¡¿Que insinúas con eso de hombres de verdad, espadachín de mierda?!

O no, ¡eso si que no se lo paso!

\- ¡¿A quien llamas espadachín de mierda, imbécil?!

\- ¿Ves a alguno más a parte de ti?

\- ¡Te voy a matar desgraciado!

\- ¿Tu y que ejercito, cerebro de mosquito? ¡Apuesto a que soy capaz de cargarme a todos esos piratas antes de que llegues a poner un pie en su barco!

\- ¡Eso ya lo veremos, cara de diana! ¡Voy a cargármelos antes de que puedas moverte ni un milímetro!

\- ¡Pues yo antes de que puedas pestañear!

\- ¡Wooooo! Una competición, ¡genial! ¡Vamos chicos!

Antes de que podamos reaccionar Luffy nos coge al cocinero y a mi con un brazo y lanza el otro hasta agarrarse de la cubierta del otro barco pirata. Justo cuando nos empezamos a dar cuenta de lo que pasa salta y salimos los tres disparados hacia el otro barco, chocando de lleno con el mástil principal.

\- ¡Maldita sea Luffy! - le grito mientras lo golpeo en su dura mollera. – Avísanos antes de hacer eso.

Luffy solo se ríe, aunque con dos chichones abultando debajo del sombrero. Por lo que parece por una vez el cocinero y yo nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en algo, lastima que solo sea en golpear a nuestro capitán idiota. Y hablando de idiotas. A nuestro alrededor se ha formado un circulo con los piratas del barco, algunos armados con espadas, pistolas o ambas pero ninguno parece especialmente fuerte.

\- ¡Eh, cocinero! - lo llamo casi inconscientemente cuando lo noto posicionándose a mi lado. - El que se cargue a más gana.

\- Tu lo has dicho Marimo, ¡luego no me vengas con lloriqueos cuando pierdas!

\- De acuerdo chicos, ¡empieza la competición!

A la señal del capitán nos dispersamos cada uno por un lado, desenvaino a Kitetsu y me preparo para rechazar los ataques de mis enemigos. La adrenalina corre por mis venas, hace demasiado que no teníamos una pelea, una de verdad, las rencillas con el cocinero no cuentan. Dejo que los insensatos me ataquen primero, no me gusta herir a aquellos que no tienen deseos de pelear. Rechazo un par de golpes fácilmente y dejo inconscientes a cuatro o cinco enemigos antes de que una voz nos detenga a todos.

\- ¡DETENEOS!

Los piratas que aun nos rodeaban se detienen, protestando en voz baja y apartándose para dejar acercarse a un hombre hacia nosotros. El tipo en cuestión se me hace conocido aunque no puedo recordar de donde. Se trata de un hombre de más o menos mi edad aunque un poco más bajo, moreno, con unas ojeras increíbles, expresión seria y una especie de turbante en la cabeza. Lleva colgadas en la espalda un par de gigantescas tonfas y viste ropas casuales. No parece gran cosa a simple vista pero tiene una aura poderosa, este tipo es más peligroso de lo que aparenta. Se acerca a nosotros y por cómo se apartan los demás piratas del barco esta claro que tiene cierto rango entre la tripulación.

\- Me alegro de verte de nuevo, Sanji.

Me tenso al instante al oírlo, ¿de que lo conoce? Intento hacer memoria, se que me suena de algo aunque no recuerde de que. El cocinero me aparta de un empujón al pasar por mi lado. Me giro dispuesto a quejarme pero cuando lo hago la expresión en su rostro me detiene. Esta sonriendo. Sanji esta sonriendo y no es una sonrisa falsa y diplomática sino una grande y sincera como las que solo nos dedica a nosotros, sus Nakama. El tipo de sonrisa que muy pocas veces me dedica a mi.

\- No me lo puedo creer - le oigo decir en voz baja. - ¿Gin?

Ese nombre también me suena pero no demasiado. Intento recordar en que momento nos topamos con este individuo pero no hay forma.

\- ¡Giiiiin!

Luffy también lo conoce por lo que parece y le cae bastante bien ya que ha ido directamente a abrazarlo y a colgarse de sus hombros. Éste lo saluda y le dedica una medio sonrisa pero enseguida vuelve a desviar la mirada hacia nosotros. Hay algo de este tipo que no me gusta, sé que es fuerte, puedo notarlo, pero no es eso. Se acerca hacia nosotros mientras que Luffy cuelga de sus hombros y parlotea sin descanso sobre nuestras aventuras desde que entramos en la Gran Line. Se detiene a pocos pasos del cocinero, sin desviar la mirada de éste.

\- Te he estado buscando, Sanji.

Algo en como pronuncia el nombre del cocinero, en como no deja de repetirlo en cada maldita frase como si lo estuviera saboreando me revuelve el estomago. Es casi como si estuviera coqueteando con nuestro cocinero, allí en medio de toda su tripulación. Y en frente de Luffy y de mi. Aprieto la empuñadura de Kitetsu mientras intento controlar la ira que me esta invadiendo de golpe.

\- Pues ya me has encontrado, Gin.

Casi suelto a Kitetsu como un principiante al escuchar la respuesta de Sanji. Esa frase y ese tono, es como si el cocinero estuviera coqueteando de vuelta. Pero eso es imposible, el cocinero se comería sus propias manos crudas antes que dejar que un hombre coqueteara con él, así que no puede ser que esté devolviendo el coqueteo. Sanji no coquetea con hombres, nunca. El tal Gin sonríe aún más y da un paso adelante. Levanto a Kitetsu, amenazándole antes siquiera de darme cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo. Ya no es solo ira lo que estoy sintiendo por este desconocido, sino odio. ¡¿Como se atreve a coquetear con Sanji?! ¡¿Como se atreve a mirarlo con esos ojos lascivos?!

\- ¿Quien eres?

El susodicho se detiene y por primera vez desvía la mirada hacia mí y se me queda mirando fijamente, sin inmutarse por tener el filo de Kitetsu a unos milímetros de su rostro. A nuestro alrededor el resto de la tripulación empieza a gritar y protestar, exigiendo que me aleje de su capitán. O sea que es el capitán. Luffy me esta mirando de forma extraña por encima de uno de los hombros del llamado Gin pero no intenta detenerme así que lo ignoro. Ni el tal Gin ni yo nos movemos ni desviamos la mirada de los ojos del otro, desafiándonos mutuamente. Los ojos oscuros del capitán de ese barco parecen estar analizándome meticulosa y fríamente, hasta me atrevería a decir que con desprecio. Siento la furia calentarme la sangre pero mantengo la compostura y la batalla de miradas lo mejor que puedo, lo creía imposible pero cada vez me gusta menos este imbécil. Entonces míster ojeras sonríe de lado, arrogante, y siento al cocinero moverse.

\- ¡¿Que demonios crees que haces Marimo?! - chilla éste mientras me propina una patada que puedo bloquear con Shusui en el último segundo, negándome a desviar a Kitetsu ni un milímetro de su posición.

\- ¿Que haces imbécil? - le respondo furioso, con el brazo aun sintiendo la vibración provocada por la patada del rubio.

\- ¡Te he preguntado que qué demonios te crees que haces! - sigue gritándome el rubio, rojo de rabia.

\- ¿A ti que te parece, diana andante? ¡No te metas!

\- Zoro.

El tono de voz de Luffy me frena en seco, es el tono que utiliza cuando algo lo esta empezando a mosquear. Me detengo y lo miro, el capitán se ha descolgado del otro capitán y me mira serio con una mano en el sombrero y la otra en el hombro del otro hombre.

\- ¿Que haces? ¡Gin es nuestro amigo! ¿No te acuerdas?

No, no me acuerdo. Miro al cocinero, que se esta encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo mientras gruñe por lo bajo, y luego vuelvo la mirada hacia Luffy que me mira curioso.

\- Tu eres el que desafió a Mihawk, ¿verdad? - oigo que me pregunta el maldito capitán ojeras.

Frunzo el cejo, no creo que mucha gente sepa de ese momento, de esa derrota, ya que al fin y al cabo tanto Mihawk como yo nos fuimos pocos minutos después de perder yo. Los únicos que presenciaron la escena fueron Luffy, Usopp, Johnny y Yosaku. Y los cocineros del Baratie, lo que incluía a Sanji y al viejo chef. Y supongo que también la tripulación del barco que Mihawk partió en dos. ¿Como se llamaban? ¿La banda de Don Creek? Ya se de que me sonaba este hombre, si no me equivoco es el mismo que llegó medio muerto de hambre al restaurante y al que después Sanji salvó. Y también es el traidor que trajo a toda su tripulación unos días mas tarde e intentaron apoderarse del barco restaurante. El restaurante del padre de Sanji. El hogar de Sanji.

\- Eres el traidor desagradecido que condujo a Creek al Baratie - no puedo disimular el desprecio en mi voz, ni lo intento siquiera.

Recuerdo perfectamente la primera impresión que tuve del barco con forma de pez y que fue lo primero que vi al entrar en éste. Un chico rubio enclenque permanecía en el centro de la sala con su traje negro impecable mientras aguantaba en el aire del cuello a un marine ensangrentado que aparentaba ser el doble de fuerte que él. Recuerdo aún el aura poderosa del rubio y sus palabras desafiantes. Aun después de todo el tiempo y las aventuras que hemos pasado juntos sigo teniendo esa primera imagen de un Sanji peligroso, fuerte y desafiante nítida en mi memoria. Es uno de mis recuerdos favoritos de hecho.

\- ¿Ya te acuerdas de él, Zoro? Nos salvó a Sanji y a mi del gas de ese tramposo.

No lo recuerdo. Lo que sí recuerdo es que estuvimos unos días más después que el tal Gin se fuera, esperando a que Luffy saldara su deuda. Después míster ojeras regresó con su capitán para suplicar ayuda para salvar a su tripulación y, después de que nadie salvo Sanji estuviera dispuesto a ayudarlo, intervino el chef con la comida que le habían pedido. Y entonces fue cuando Creek atacó a los cocineros del Baratie y Gin lo apoyó. Lo último que recuerdo es que el capitán de éste iba a pelear con Luffy. No recuerdo nada de un gas ni de que el tal Gin se volviera a nuestro favor.

\- Luffy, Zoro ya no estaba allí cuando empezamos a pelear contra la tripulación de Creek, ¿recuerdas? Suficiente tenia con sobrevivir en ese momento.

¡Estúpido cocinero! ¿No había otra forma de decirlo? ¡Por supuesto que tenía que meter el dedo en la llaga! Vuelvo a mirar al tipo en cuestión. Sigue sin gustarme, no se exactamente el porque pero mi instinto no suele fallarme, tal vez la predilección que tiene con Sanji sea la causa. Me mosquea. Aún así deslizo a Kitetsu lejos de su cuello y la envaino en su saya. Luffy me sonríe ampliamente e incluso el cocinero parece relajarse de golpe. No me gusta éste tipo pero está claro que a ellos sí así que por el momento mantendré la distancia. Pero no le voy a quitar el ojo de encima.

\- Entonces, ¿que estas haciendo en el Nuevo Mundo, Gin? Creí que no te gustaba la Gran Line.

El cocinero no ha tardado nada en retomar la conversación como si nada hubiera pasado. Ojeras desvía la atención de mi de nuevo y le sonríe a Sanji, esta vez una pequeña sonrisa sincera, nada que ver con la prepotente que me acaba de dirigir a mi. Aprieto los dientes al ver a Sanji sonreírle de vuelta. Me aparto de ellos y observo en silencio como éste y Luffy hablan y hablan con el maldito pirata. Deslizo la mirada hacia el Sunny que ya casi esta a distancia de tiro. Tal vez sea mejor que los avise de que no disparen, me acerco al borde, ignorando a los tripulantes que se apartan a mi paso murmurando maldiciones en voz baja, y le hago una señal a Usopp. Me apoyó en la barandilla de cubierta y me limito a observar a mis dos Nakama conversar alegremente. Los ojos del capitán ojeras no se despegan de Sanji. Siento a Kitetsu vibrar a mi lado, pidiéndome la sangre del capitán flacucho, la cual me siento muy tentado a concederle.

* * *

\- ¿Y te acuerdas de esa bola andante, Luffy? Iba presumiendo de que nunca nadie le había hecho sangrar, ¡y justo en ese momento le caes encima y lo haces sangrar por la nariz! - exclamaba el cocinero.

\- ¡Shishishishishi! - rió Luffy – ¡Y entonces se volvió loco! ¿Como se llamaba ese tipo? ¿Peer? ¿Beer?

\- Pearl – respondió el otro capitán sin parar de comer.

\- ¡Eso! ¡De golpe empezó a arder! ¡Casi me abraso!

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Te quemó mucho Luffy? ¿Te curaste bien las quemaduras?

\- Tranquilo Chopper, Luffy esta exagerando, sólo fueron unas llamitas de nada. Terminó mucho peor después de la pelea con Creek.

\- ¡No fue nada! Aunque al final casi me ahogo, menos mal que me sacaste del agua Sanji.

\- Suerte tuviste de que mi viejo supiera que los usuarios de una Akuma no mi no pueden nadar, yo no tenia ni idea por aquel entonces.

\- ¡Esto me recuerda a la vez en que derroté a un ejercito de hombres-leones marinos montado en un simple trozo de madera!

\- ¡¿De verdad Usopp?! - exclamó Chopper emocionado.

\- ¡Pues sí, eran cien, no, doscientos-mil soldados y yo sólo tenia siete años y el coraje de un guerrero!

Y así empieza otra de las fantásticas historias de Usopp. No entiendo como Chopper no se da cuenta de que todas estas historias son inventadas pero me alegro de ello, si perdiera su inocencia creo que ya no seria nuestro Chopper. Luffy parece que también se lo traga pero los demás los ignoramos completamente y aprovechamos que Luffy está distraído para comer. Como era de esperar Luffy y el cocinero no tardaron en invitar al capitán ojeras y a su tripulación a bordo del Sunny para comer y celebrar su reencuentro. Al final terminamos repartidos entre las dos cubiertas, con los barcos anclados juntos. Vuelvo a mirarme al cocinero. Ha estado prácticamente todo el rato al lado del capitán del otro barco, incluso al sentarse a comer se ha puesto en frente de él, y no han parado de conversar ni un segundo. Y el desgraciado no deja de mirar a Sanji como si se lo quisiera comer.

Desvío la mirada hacia mi plato. No sé porque me cabrea tanto, la verdad. No es precisamente asunto mio lo que el cocinero haga o deje de hacer, ni con quien. Bueno, siendo completamente sincero sí que se porque me cabrea pero se suponía que ya lo tenia asumido y superado, maldita sea. Me sirvo mas sake. No me fío de ese Gin, ni siquiera respondió cuando le preguntaron porque nos había estado buscando. Solo miró a Sanji de arriba abajo y sonrió de esa asquerosa forma. ¡Maldito pervertido! Y lo peor es que Sanji tiene que estar dándose cuenta de cómo lo mira pero no hace nada para disuadirlo. Incluso a veces parece que al cocinero le gusta que lo haga.

\- Si te descuento un 0,5% de tu deuda, ¿me dirás que es lo que estas pensando?

No me hace falta ni mirar a Nami para saber que esta sonriendo perversamente a mi lado. Si ella se ha dado cuenta de lo cabreado que estoy quiere decir que no lo estoy controlando nada bien. Mihawk me mataría si me viera así, después de dos años soportando sus sermones sobre el auto-control. Inspiro profundamente e intento relajar mis facciones para que no se note tanto mi estado anímico. Eso por supuesto no quiere decir que el cabreo se me haya pasado.

\- No es asunto tuyo.

\- ¡Esta bien! ¡Un 1% y es mi última oferta!

Ahora sí que me la miro, es realmente extraño que insista en reducirme mi deuda de entre todas las cosas. Está mirándome fijamente, dejando completamente abandonado su plato medio lleno. Parece ser que realmente se muere de curiosidad. Tal vez pueda aprovecharme de ello.

\- Trato.

\- ¡Genial! ¿Y bien? ¿Porque estas tan cabreado?

\- No me fío de ese tal Gin.

Ni siquiera me doy cuenta cuando mi mirada se posa de nuevo en el susodicho. Está alabando la comida de Sanji, ¡como no! Y el muy idiota le sonríe por el cumplido como si le fuera la vida en ello.

\- ¿Por que no?

\- No lo se.

\- Esfuérzate, te estoy pagando por información así que quiero todos los detalles.

¡Maldita harpía! Debería de haber sabido que no era buena idea hacer tratos con ella. Pero tiene razón, me he comprometido.

\- Mi instinto me dice que no me puedo fiar. Además...

No se si debería decirlo en voz alta. Es bastante ridículo pero me cabrea la actitud que tiene este tipo con nuestro cocinero. Y me cabrea aun más que éste lo consienta. Me los vuelvo a mirar. Míster ojeras le ha dicho algo al rubio que lo ha hecho reírse a carcajada limpia.

\- ¿Además de que?

\- No me gusta como mira a Sanji, ¡¿de acuerdo?!

Me miro a Nami de nuevo. Ésta parece confundida. Desvía la mirada hacia esos dos, luego hacia mi y de vuelta a ellos.

\- No veo nada raro, ¿como dices que lo mira?

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¿De verdad no lo ves? ¡Se lo esta comiendo con los ojos! ¡No le ha sacado la mirada de encima en ningún momento y no para de insinuarse constantemente!

La pelirroja vuelve a mirarlos y parece que esta vez si que ha visto algo porque me mira sorprendida para volver a observarlos mientras frunce el entrecejo.

\- Ahora que lo dices... es cierto que no se ha separado de él, ni siquiera mientras Sanji cocinaba. He entrado antes y me lo he encontrado sentado en la barra mientras éste hacia la comida.

Eso no lo sabia. O sea que literalmente no se ha separado de él, como un lobo tras su presa. Es peor de lo que imaginaba.

\- Pero Zoro... a Sanji no parece molestarle, ¿porque a ti sí?

Me vuelvo a mirar a Nami de inmediato, está sonriéndome con su mejor cara de  _"Gata ladrona"_  como la llaman los Marines. Maldito sea el momento en que consideré contarle nada. Debería haber sabido que no era buena idea, nunca lo es. Se cuál sera su próxima pregunta y ya siento mi rostro enrojecer incluso antes de que la formule.

\- Zoro, ¿estas celoso?

No es exactamente lo que esperaba pero se le parece. Siento mi rostro arder más y se que tengo que decir algo para quitarle esa estúpida idea de la cabeza. Y entonces la imagen de Sanji sonriendo ampliamente a Gin me vuelve a la memoria. Cara iluminada, ojos brillando, labios inevitablemente curvándose hacia arriba. Y el tono de voz con el que murmuró su nombre, con incredulidad y indudable alegría. ¡Maldita sea! Es cierto, lo estoy, estoy celoso y ni siquiera soy capaz de disimularlo.

Nami sigue mirándome con una gran sonrisa en el rostro pero antes de que pueda decir nada para negar la verdad de golpe se hace un extraño silencio al principio de la mesa, donde los dos capitanes y el cocinero están sentados. Tanto Nami como yo levantamos la mirada al mismo tiempo. El capitán ojeras tiene un pequeño cofre en frente y se lo esta ofreciendo a Sanji. Casi puedo sentir a Nami vibrar con los ojos en forma de berris al asociar "cofre" con "tesoro". Se levanta a toda prisa y se acerca a Sanji; decido hacer lo mismo pero a mi propio ritmo.

Parece ser que todos hemos tenido la misma idea, incluso Robin se ha levantado de su lugar para acercarse a ver y Brook a dejado momentáneamente de lado su violín. Hay algo en el aire. Es como si el mismo aire vibrara con anticipación. Va a pasar algo importante.

\- ¿Que es esto Gin? - pregunta el cocinero.

\- Volví al Baratie unos meses después de nuestro último encuentro - empezó éste. - Quería agradecerte debidamente que salvaras mi vida, dos veces.

\- Tu salvaste la mía exponiéndote al veneno de tu capitán – replicó Sanji. - Estamos en paz.

\- No creo que entiendas hasta que punto influenciaste en mi, Sanji. Pero eso no importa ahora. Como decía, volví al Baratie pero Pies Rojos me dijo que te habías unido a la tripulación de Luffy. Me quedé unos días e intenté compensarle los daños ocasionados por mi antigua tripulación. Al final me echó a patadas.

Tanto Sanji como Luffy sueltan entonces una carcajada. Incluso yo sonrío al recordar al viejo chef y su tendencia a resolverlo todo con patadas. Al menos eso explica de donde ha sacado Sanji esa manía.

\- En fin, antes de que me echara me habló de ti, Sanji.

\- ¡Ah, mierda! ¡No quiero ni saber lo que te habrá contado ese viejo cascarrabias! Sea lo que sea no quiero oírlo.

Y entonces es míster ojeras quien ríe a carcajada limpia. Es la primera vez que lo veo reír y por las caras atónitas de sus propios tripulantes deduzco que no es un hecho que ocurra frecuentemente precisamente. Viéndolo así no parece la misma persona.

\- Recuerdo en especial una anécdota que me contó sobre un pato y un pez espada que...

\- ¡No! ¡No sigas!

El cocinero está rojo como un tomate e incluso se pone de pie para cubrir la boca del otro con sus manos. Las manos que casi no utiliza para nada más que cocinar y fumar porque son lo que mas atesora. Siento algo retorcerse en mis entrañas y tengo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para controlar el impulso de impregnar Kitetsu con la sangre de ese bastardo. Ni siquiera sé porque esa idea me pone tan furioso. Pensar en las manos de Sanji tocando a ese desgraciado es casi demasiado para mi. Y lo peor es que se perfectamente que no tengo ningún derecho en cabrearme, no es como si tuviera derechos sobre el cocinero precisamente.

\- ¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! Un hombre tiene derecho a mantener su imagen, tranquilo. No era de eso de lo que hablaba igualmente. Pies Rojos me habló de tu sueño, Sanji. Me habló del All Blue.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio mientras Sanji se sienta de nuevo y se enciende un cigarrillo con toda la calma del mundo. Como vea el más mínimo gesto de burla hacia el sueño de Sanji no respondo de mi.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿No vas a reírte? No serías el primero ni el último, te lo aseguro - dice Sanji después de la primera calada.

Agarro con fuerza la empuñadura de Wado mientras recuerdo el amargo sentimiento de la gente riéndose de tu sueño y tu objetivo en la vida. Siempre he hecho que se arrepintieran de hacerlo pero eso no lo hace menos doloroso. Y de todos nosotros el sueño de Sanji es el más difícil de alcanzar por el simple hecho de tratarse de una leyenda y por lo tanto es el que más burlas ha recibido al largo de su vida.

\- No hay nada por lo que reír. El All Blue existe en algún lugar, y tu vas a encontrarlo de nuevo, no tengo ninguna duda de ello.

Sanji se relaja de golpe y con él yo también. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de hasta que punto estaba en guardia hasta que no he dejado de estarlo. Me alegro de que al menos Gin no haya decepcionado a Sanji, seria desastroso con el aprecio que éste parece tenerle, por mucho que eso me cabree.

\- Espera, ¿que quieres decir con "de nuevo"?

La voz de Sanji suena débil, incrédula. Rebobino las palabras del ojeras. Es cierto, ha dicho "de nuevo". Y eso implica...

\- Ya te lo he dicho: el All Blue existe.

Y entonces Gin empuja el cofre aún más hacia Sanji. Siento a Nami mover el peso de una pierna a la otra impaciente pero no dice nada ni hace ningún intento de adelantarse para abrir el dichoso cofre. Ni siquiera Luffy dice nada, simplemente se limita a sonreír ampliamente a Gin para luego poner una mano en el hombro de Sanji, claramente apoyándolo. Éste lo mira y después levanta la mirada y nos ve a todos a su alrededor, sonriendo. Parece perdido, confuso e inseguro como nunca antes lo había visto, aprieto los puños cuando un deseo casi irrefrenable de abrazarlo me golpea. No me importaría que me lanzara al mar de una patada si con eso logro borrarle esa inseguridad. No se que cara le estoy poniendo pero tengo la sensación que me mira por más tiempo que a los demás. Asiento levemente y no puedo evitar sonreír un poco, intentando alentarlo. Todos creemos en él y si él cree en el All Blue entonces todos lo hacemos. No es cuestión de si el All Blue existe o no, si no de cuando nuestro cocinero lo encontrará. Es así de sencillo.

Sanji vuelve la mirada al cofre y con manos temblorosas lo abre. Dentro hay una tela roja envolviendo alguna cosa y cuando el cocinero la retira con cautela aparece un libro antiguo con símbolos extraños por portada. Robin inspira profundamente y se adelanta hasta estar al lado del rubio.

\- ¿Me permites?

Ante el asentimiento de Sanji, Robin se inclina apoyándose con una mano en el hombro de Sanji hasta rozar con sus dedos los símbolos grabados en el libro.

\- Pone _"Cuaderno de bitácora de Grace O´Malley"_

Un murmullo de asombro parece recorrer la tripulación del ojeras. Incluso éste parece relajarse notablemente.

\- Entonces no nos equivocábamos, no estábamos seguros de la traducción.

\- Gin, ¿que significa todo esto?

\- ¿No conoces a O'Malley, Sanji? Tal vez la conozcas por su apodo, la llamaban "La Reina Pirata"

De golpe Sanji se tensa de nuevo, con los ojos abiertos y la boca abierta de tal manera que el cigarrillo le cae sobre la mesa sin que se de cuenta siquiera.

\- ¿Reina? ¿Gol Roger tenia una reina? - pregunta Luffy sin entender.

\- No Luffy, se la llamaba así pero en realidad existió mucho antes que el Rey de los Piratas, es de la época en que los mares aún no tenían nombre.

\- Quinientos cincuenta años antes del siglo prohibido para ser más exactos – interviene Robin. – Era una capitana pirata en un mundo dominado básicamente por hombres cuando aún no había ninguna carta de navegación ni ningún Long Pose con el que guiarse. Y no sólo eso, se dice que era una gran exploradora e incluso que fue ella la que nombró los mares y el gran continente según su ubicación. Así fue como se establecieron los nombres de la Red Line, y del Nord, Est, West y Sud Blue e incluso de la Gran Line.

\- Y también le puso el nombre al All Blue - dice Sanji con voz entrecortada. - Fue la primera persona en hablar de ese mar y el origen de la leyenda. Pero ella misma es considerada una leyenda, ni siquiera sabía su verdadero nombre.

\- Mucha información anterior al siglo perdido se perdió precisamente en éste, cocinero-kun – responde la arqueóloga. – Si este libro es auténtico puede que sea la única copia que existe en todo el mundo.

\- Lo es - dice el capitán ojeras. - Había otra copia pero no la encontramos a tiempo, fue destruida por la Marina hace un par de años, ahora sólo queda éste. Y no imagino mejores manos donde dejarlo.

\- Gin – Sanji murmura con un hilo de voz. - Esto es... ni siquiera se como expresarlo en palabras. Nunca podré compensarte por esto.

\- No se si te servirá en tu búsqueda puesto que no hemos logrado traducir mucho del libro pero si alguien ha visto el All Blue antes tiene que ser la leyenda tras su leyenda.

\- Este libro tiene un valor incalculable, ¿está seguro de que no quiere nada a cambio? - pregunta Robin casi tan emocionada como Sanji por la antigüedad.

\- Si sirve para ayudar en la búsqueda de Sanji me doy más que satisfecho, lo único que podría pedir es que por favor lo apoyarais en esto - y entonces nos mira a los demás antes de inclinar la cabeza. - A todos, por favor os lo pido.

\- Gin.

Sanji tiene los ojos llorosos y apenas tiene voz. Esta emocionado, incluso yo lo estoy con lo que este regalo significa, no puedo ni imaginar como se sentirá él. Me alegro, de verdad me alegro de que tenga por fin una prueba física, algo más a lo que agarrarse que un libro infantil y su propia esperanza. Me sigue cabreando este tipo pero puede que me haya precipitado en mi juicio. Ha dedicado un gran tiempo y esfuerzo en encontrar algo así y en traerlo hasta nosotros sólo para ayudar a Sanji. Me jode pero se merece mi respeto por eso. Aunque deteste la mirada de adoración que Sanji le está dirigiendo ahora mismo.

\- ¡Shishishishi! ¡Vamos a celebrar chicos! ¡Por el All Blue! ¡Kanpai!

Luffy como siempre rompe el momento excesivamente emotivo y nos hace brindar y reír a todos. Mientras me bebo de golpe el resto del sake veo a Sanji sonreír con los ojos cerrados, abrazando el libro contra su pecho. No puedo evitar sonreír también.

* * *

Si antes la fiesta estaba animada no es nada comparada a como está ahora. No sé cuanto hace desde lo del libro pero hemos vaciado al menos diez barriles de cerveza y cinco más de sake entre todos. Eso sin contar la cola de Franky y el vino de las chicas. La música no ha parado en toda la noche con Franky y Brook encabezando el grupo de músicos y bailarines sin ritmo, gritando y moviéndose por cubierta. Usopp ha perdido su chaleco y camisa en algún momento y esta haciendo el idiota con Luffy y Chopper, para variar. Incluso Nami esta por allí cerca riéndose de ellos y bebiendo cerveza tras cerveza con algunos de los tripulantes del otro barco babeándole prácticamente encima. Ridículo la verdad.

Termino mi botella y me acerco a la mesa a buscar otra. Robin sigue sentada, con el libro de Sanji cuidadosamente depositado en frente suyo mientras lo estudia con atención. Miro a mi alrededor esperando ver al mencionado rubio babeando cerca de alguna de las chicas o incluso haciendo el idiota con los demás pero no lo veo por ningún lado.

\- Robin, ¿donde está el cocinero?

Esta parpadea un momento antes de mirarme con la mirada perdida, como si despertara de un sueño. Casi hace que me sienta mal por perturbar su concentración.

\- Perdón espadachín-san, ¿que me decías?

\- ¿Has visto a Sanji?

La arqueóloga no me responde al instante si no que primero mira a nuestro alrededor como acabo de hacer yo.

\- Hace un momento estaba por aquí intentando abrazar a Usopp.

¿Abrazar a Usopp? ¿El cocinero? Si se tratara de Nami aun me lo creería, pero ¿Usopp? A no ser claro que haya bebido demasiado y este en modo "cariñoso".

\- No me digas que lo ha vuelto a hacer - le pregunto para confirmar mis sospechas.

\- Así es - ríe Robin. - Aunque no lo culpo, parecía realmente feliz.

Suspiro cansado antes de decidir sentarme con Robin. Típico del cocinero complicarme más las cosas. Siempre me estoy riendo del poco aguante que tiene Sanji con la bebida pero la verdad es que normalmente se controla bastante. Y menos mal porque es lo que podríamos llamar un "borracho mimoso", cuando bebe demasiado se vuelve empalagoso y más estúpido de lo normal. Y ni siquiera lo recuerda al día siguiente así que no tiene gracia reírme de él. Hacía realmente mucho tiempo que no se emborrachaba tanto, desde antes de entrar al Nuevo Mundo creo.

\- ¿Cuánto hace desde la última vez?

\- Creo que fue en Water 7 después de mi rescate - contesta Robin sin mirarme. - Lo recuerdo porque abrazó a Paul-san y éste casi lo mata.

No puedo evitar reír al recordar la escena, prácticamente lo había olvidado con todo lo que pasó después. Cuando partimos de esa isla fuimos a Thriller Bark y de allí al Archipiélago Sabaody. Supongo que no tuvimos mucho tiempo para fiestas en aquel entonces y después nos separamos durante dos años. Realmente nuestra vida es una locura a veces pero no lo querría de otro modo.

\- Creo que Sanji-kun no ha tenido demasiadas alegrías en los últimos años – comenta Robin para luego seguir en un tono melancólico. - Ninguno de nosotros en realidad pero de todos creo que él es quien da más sin recibir nunca nada a cambio.

No se que responder a eso, ni siquiera me había pasado por la cabeza. Decido no contestar y me limito a beber y observar a los demás divertirse. Es tranquilizador verlos a todos tan felices y alegres. El cocinero sin embargo sigue sin aparecer y ahora que me fijo tampoco veo al capitán ojeras por ningún lado. Esto no me gusta.

\- Voy a buscar al cocinero antes de que decida besuquear a una sirena imaginaria y se ahogue él solo – le digo a Robin lo más neutral que puedo. - Suerte con el libro.

Ésta murmura algo pero no levanta la mirada del libro en cuestión así que me levanto y la dejo hacer mientras empiezo a pasear por cubierta buscando al rubio. No lo veo por ningún lado por lo que al final termino usando Haki para localizarlo y tal y como suponía está cerca del capitán desaliñado. Se encuentran en la parte trasera del Sunny, y por lo que parece están solos. Me tenso solo de pensar en ello y no puedo evitar maldecirme por haber bajado la guardia antes de tiempo. Justo cuando los estoy alcanzando oigo algo que me hace detenerme.

\- No he dejado de pensar en ti ni un instante desde el día en que me salvaste la vida, Sanji – oigo la voz del capitán ojeras.

\- Ya me lo has dicho antes, Gin, así que ya lo se – esta vez es la voz de Sanji. - Ya te he dicho que estamos en paz.

Tal vez debería irme, parece una conversación privada. Aún así hay algo raro en la voz del cocinero, en como formula las frases.

\- Ven conmigo, Sanji. Te ayudaré a encontrar el All Blue aunque me lleve toda la vida.

Maldito. ¿Así que eso es lo que quería? Quiere robarnos a nuestro cocinero. No, no solo eso, quiere robarnos a  _Sanji_.

\- ¿Ir a dónde Gin? Deberíamos volver a la fiesta con los demás.

Ése vuelve a ser Sanji y esta vez identifico cual es el problema: esta definitivamente muy borracho. Solo hace falta oír la forma en que alarga las letras y hace pausas innecesarias para saberlo, no se como no me he dado cuenta a la primera. Gin también debe de notarlo, es imposible que no hacerlo.

\- No, quedate conmigo Sanji. Quedémonos así.

\- Me haces cosquillas Gin.

Vale, suficiente. Termino de doblar la esquina y los veo a los dos cerca del borde del barco, abrazados fuertemente. Sería una escena perturbadora si no fuera por el sonrojo en el rostro de Sanji y sus ojos nublados y ausentes, clara señal de su embriaguez, mientras el otro pirata lo atrae más hacia él con una mano y la otra se acerca peligrosamente al trasero del rubio. Toda la furia y la rabia que sentí en la cena regresan con el triple de potencia y casi antes de ser consciente de ello ya estoy desenvainando a Kitetsu y Shusui y cargando contra el moreno.

Éste aparta a Sanji detrás suyo y detiene mi ataque con sus dos tonfas. Sonrío con satisfacción cuando oigo un chasquido, probablemente proveniente del brazo de éste. Me retiro un paso y vuelvo a cargar, esta vez por la derecha y después por arriba. Logra frenar mis ataques pero no puede evitar retroceder, incapaz de igualar mi fuerza.

\- ¡¿Que demonios quieres Roronoa?! - me grita entre ataque y ataque.

Sigo atacándole sin parar, combinando ataques que a duras penas puede esquivar o bloquear. No me importa si este tipo es amigo de Luffy. No me importa si le ha dado a Sanji un pedazo de esperanza. No me importa lo furiosos que van a estar esos dos cuando vean que me he cargado a este desgraciado, ya lidiaré con eso más tarde. Ahora solo me importa cortar de cuajo esas manos sucias con las que ha tocado a mi Nakama. A mi cocinero.

\- Alejate. De. ¡Él! - le digo con cada golpe.

Una de sus tonfas sale volando tras uno de mis ataques y Gin pasa a la ofensiva con la única arma que le queda. Consigue rozarme en un par de ocasiones pero soy mucho más rápido y fuerte que él y no necesito muchos movimientos más antes de que su otra arma también salga volando. Me detengo con Kitetsu en su garganta, a unos milímetros de su yugular, y sólo en ese momento me detengo a pensar en las consecuencias de mis acciones. Me he dejado llevar por la rabia y el odio y sólo ahora me doy cuenta. Mihawk ya me habría matado mil veces en mi descontrol. Inspiro profundamente e intento pensar en algo más que en esta escoria profanando lo que no le pertenece. Es inútil.

\- ¡Marimo! - oigo detrás de mi y a penas puedo apartar a Kitetsu del cuello del otro antes de sentir un peso adicional en mi espalda y unos brazos rodeándome el cuello.

Me retiro un par de pasos, trastabillando, antes de mirar por encima de mi hombro al parásito en mi espalda. Y entonces me encuentro el rostro de Sanji a unos milímetros de mi, sonriéndome ampliamente desde mi propio hombro. El nudo en mi estomago se deshace automáticamente y mi furia se evapora a una velocidad que resulta patética incluso para mi. Inspiro profundamente e intento lanzar una mirada recriminadora al rubio subido en mi espalda.

\- ¿Que quieres cocinero?

\- ¡Ooooh! - exclama éste abriendo exageradamente los ojos. - ¡Desde aquí se ven las arrugas en tu frente! ¡Te va a quedar cara de gruñón de por vida! ¡Serás un marimo gruñón!

Me aparece de golpe un ya familiar tic en el ojo sano, a lo que el idiota de mi Nakama solo ríe a carcajadas mientras rodea mi cintura con sus piernas para no caerse. Intento sacudírmelo pero es inútil, solo logro hacerlo reír más aún. Al final suspiro derrotado y envaino mis katanas en sus sayas antes de intentar aflojar el agarre de Sanji en mi cuello.

\- Suéltame – le digo impaciente.

\- Nops – me responde con un puchero. – Si te suelto vas a pelear con Gin y no quiero que lo hagas. Gin es un buen tipo, Zoro.

\- No, no lo es, es un aprovechado – le contesto sin siquiera molestarme porque el susodicho nos esté escuchando.

\- ¡Que no, Zoro! - insiste el cocinero - ¿No has visto el regalo que me ha dado? ¡Ya se! ¡Lo voy a buscar y así lo veras!

Y así al instante me suelta para correr hacia cubierta, haciendo zigzag de manera muy sospechosa y tropezándose un par de veces. No puedo evitar sonreír cuando lo veo disculpándose con la pared como si se tratara de un ser vivo. Idiota.

\- ¿A que ha venido eso? - oigo a mi espalda.

Me giro de nuevo hacia Gin. Aún sigo cabreado pero ahora que Sanji no está cerca de él no siento esa furia cegadora de momentos atrás. El tipo parece confundido, como si realmente no supiera que acaba de pasar.

\- Eso es un tipo borracho perdido – le respondo tajante.

\- ¿Borracho?

Suena realmente confundido. ¿Acaso realmente no se había dado cuenta? ¿Se puede ser tan estúpido?

\- Perdidamente, probablemente ya no recuerde que ha ido a hacer y estará acosando a Chopper o algo parecido.

Como si me hubieran escuchado de golpe se oye un  _"¡Ahhh! ¡Sanji! ¡Dejame en el suelo, bastardo! ¡No me gusta que me alagues, idiota!"_  que obviamente se trata de Chopper en uno de sus ataques de excesiva felicidad. Probablemente porque el cocinero debe de estar achuchándolo y haciéndole la pelota. Me giro de nuevo hacia Gin con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Ves? - le repito. - Mañana no recordará nada de nada.

Míster ojeras parece realmente traumatizado, creo que acaba de darse cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo momentos atrás con Sanji no era exactamente recíproco. Tan solo recordarlo me revuelve el estomago.

\- Esta vez te lo voy a pasar como gratitud al regalo a nuestro cocinero – le digo todo lo serio que puedo. - Pero la próxima vez que toques a cualquiera de mis Nakama sin su consentimiento te descuartizaré.

Y dicho eso me giro y me empiezo a alejar antes de que me arrepienta de no destrozarlo allí mismo. Aún así hay algo que debo decirle.

\- Si quieres una respuesta a tu pregunta te sugiero que se la repitas mañana cuando se le haya pasado la tontería.

Y con eso me alejo de él. Cuando ya casi estoy llegando a las escaleras para bajar a cubierta aparece Sanji de nuevo y cuando me ve me sonríe antes de saltar a mis brazos impulsivamente.

\- ¡Marimo!

No puedo evitar estremecerme al sentirlo llamarme tan cerca de mi oído e instintivamente lo sujeto de los muslos cuando me rodea de nuevo con sus piernas. No se porque diablos esta saltándome encima cada dos segundos.

\- Hey – le respondo torpemente, sin saber bien que decir.

Éste se ríe y me estrecha más fuerte en sus brazos mientras esconde su rostro en mi cuello y frota su nariz contra mi piel. Las piernas me tiemblan un instante ante el cariñoso gesto.

\- ¿Cuánto has bebido? - le pregunto.

\- No lo se, mucho, creo.

\- Ya me parecía a mi - musito más para mí que para él. - Se acabó, es hora de ir a la cama.

\- ¡Noo! ¡No quiero!

\- ¿Porque no me cuentas lo de tu libro por el camino?

No se si eso ha sido sabio o estúpido puesto que Sanji empieza a parlotear sin cesar sobre el All Blue, sobre la Reina Pirata, sobre Gin y sobre cualquier cosa relacionada con el mar que le venga a la memoria. Me limito a hacer algún sonido de aprobación de vez en cuando mientras lo llevo hacia el camarote de los chicos, ignorando las risas y sonrisas de los demás al vernos pasar. Chopper incluso me da una botella de agua y me pide con una sonrisa que se la dé al cocinero antes de meterlo en la cama. No me había dado cuenta pero creo que me he convertido en algo así como el niñero de la tripulación, al menos en lo que refiere a este tipo de situaciones.

Cuando llegamos al camarote Sanji bosteza más que habla pero aun así sigue contándome sobre no se que plato que se prepara con no se que pez. Lo convenzo para que se beba la botella de agua mientras le desabrocho y quito primero los zapatos y después la corbata y la chaqueta. Sanji ha dejado de hablar y se limita a mirarme mientras lo ayudo a tumbarse en su hamaca.

\- ¿Sabes? - murmura al final. – Gin es un gran tipo.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, cansado de oírle decir la misma frase una vez tras otra.

\- Lo sé.

\- Gin es un gran tipo pero no puedo irme con él - sigue murmurando.

No puedo evitar sonreír aliviado al oírlo. No tenia ninguna duda de cual iba a ser su respuesta pero aun así es reconfortante oírle decirlo.

\- Si me fuera ¿quien cuidaría de las chicas? ¿Y quien alimentaria a Luffy? ¿Quien protegería a Usopp y a Chopper?

Mi sonrisa se amplía. Éste es el Sanji que conozco. El rubio pesado y pervertido que se preocupa más por sus Nakama que por él mismo. Robin tiene razón, Sanji está constantemente dándonos lo mejor de sí mismo a todos nosotros. Me alegro de que por fin haya recibido algo a cambio, juro por mi honor como espadachín que lo acompañaré hasta el All Blue, cueste lo que cueste.

\- Ademas si me fuera, ¿quien encontraría a Zoro cuando se perdiera?

Ante eso dejo de sonreír, que manía tiene todo el mundo con que me pierdo cuando son ellos los que desaparecen de golpe.

\- No se pierde tan seguido.

\- ¡Claro que si! Y cuando lo hace siempre termina peleando con quien no debe y volviendo lleno de heridas.

Frunzo el cejo, no me gusta hacia donde esta derivando esto.

\- Es un idiota descerebrado al que le tiene sin cuidado su propia vida.

\- Eso no es cierto.

\- ¡Si que lo es! Es tan estúpidamente noble y valiente que cualquier día dejará de tener suerte y no estaremos a tiempo de salvarlo.

No se que responder a ello, especialmente porque me recuerda a una discusión similar que tuvimos después de mi encuentro con Kuma, cuando aún estaba convaleciente y apenas podía moverme. Ademas lo de noble y valiente se parece demasiado a un cumplido. Un cumplido por parte de Sanji. No se ni que pensar de ello.

\- Por eso no puedo ir con Gin, tengo que cuidar de Zoro.

Eso si que no me lo esperaba. Tal vez debería de cabrearme por la implicación de que no puedo cuidarme sólo pero algo me dice que no es eso lo que Sanji esta diciendo. Y por lo que mencionó antes tampoco creo que me esté llamando débil. Simplemente... simplemente esta diciendo que se preocupa por mi. Y aunque no me lo esperaba la idea me gusta demasiado. Siento mi corazón acelerarse sin permiso.

\- Gin es un buen tipo pero Zoro es mucho, mucho mejor.

Estoy sonriendo tanto que incluso me duele. ¡Estúpido sentimental!

\- No se lo digas a Zoro – murmura prácticamente dormido.

No puedo evitar reír un poco ante la ridiculez de la petición pero asiento igualmente. Lo tapo con la colcha y no puedo evitar agacharme y depositar un beso en su frente. Se que para él no soy más que un Nakama y se que yo no debería de sentir nada más que eso por él pero es inevitable, son este tipo de momentos los que hacen que lo adore más de lo debido.

\- Lo prometo.

* * *

La tripulación de "Gin, el demonio" permaneció al lado de la nuestra durante un par de días más. El capitán ojeras y Sanji siguieron hablando y permaneciendo en el mismo espacio durante la mayor parte del tiempo pero Gin mantuvo la distancia y el incidente de la primera noche no se volvió a repetir. Por mi parte ha dejado de molestarme esa cercanía. Cada vez que empieza a cabrearme solo tengo que evocar las palabras que me confesó Sanji sin querer esa noche para sonreír como un idiota y perdonarlo todo. De alguna forma hace tiempo que se que él se preocupa por mi como lo hace por cualquier otro pero oírlo confirmado en su propia voz es suficiente para hacerme sentir en las nubes. Ni siquiera las sesiones extras de meditación están funcionando, me es difícil controlar mis emociones desde ese día. Probablemente sólo es cuestión de tiempo. La partida del capitán ojeras seguramente ayudará.

No se si al final éste le propuso de nuevo a Sanji el ir con él pero se cual será su respuesta así que no me preocupa. Es el tercer día desde que llegaron y probablemente sea en el que nos despidamos. Al parecer Robin ha estado trabajando con algunos miembros de la otra tripulación en la traducción del libro, unos lingüistas creo. Me he mantenido bastante aislado estos días intentando meditar así que no he interaccionado con la otra tripulación salvo en las comidas. Las cuales han sido más abundantes y coloridas de lo usual estos días, claro reflejo del buen humor con el que ha estado el cocinero últimamente. Me doy cuenta de que estoy sonriendo de nuevo sin pretenderlo. Ésta falta de auto-control es frustrante, yo no soy así, ni siquiera antes de Mihawk y su estúpido entrenamiento de "control de las emociones". He intentado no mirar demasiado al cocinero estos días porque cada vez que lo hago no puedo evitar escuchar de nuevo lo que me dijo, recordar su sonrisa a milímetros de mi rostro, sus brazos rodeándome el cuello.

Abro los ojos frustrado y desisto de meditar, otra vez. Me tumbo tal cual estoy, en la cubierta del barco, y me limito a mirar al cielo. Ni siquiera tengo sueño. Hace mucho tiempo desde que me sentí así por última vez, desde antes de Sabaody por lo menos. Me siento impaciente y ansioso, tengo un nudo en el estomago que no consigo deshacer y no importa cuantas veces me repita a mi mismo que es inútil tener esperanzas. Se perfectamente que Sanji nunca sentirá un atisbo de la confusión y anhelo que a veces provoca en mi, se que nunca tendrá deseos de estar cerca de mi, de tocarme, de abrazarme. Pero él mismo reconoció que se preocupa por mi y que de alguna forma me aprecia. Y eso aunque no es lo que realmente deseo es suficiente. Si, suficiente. Estoy sonriendo de nuevo, soy idiota. Cierro los ojos, esta vez creo que podré dormir un poco.

Oigo pasos acercándose, típico, justo cuando estoy a punto de conciliar el sueño. No reconozco el andar. Abro los ojos y veo a míster ojeras apoyado en la barandilla del barco de espaldas a mí a sólo unos metros de distancia. Es extraño puesto que me ha estado evitando desde la noche de la fiesta, o tal vez he sido yo el que lo he evitado, en realidad evitaba a Sanji pero si ha permanecido todo este tiempo pegado a su sombra no es de extrañar que no hayamos coincidido. Aunque eso no explica para que me ha buscado, es imposible que no me haya visto al pasar por mi lado.

\- Se lo volví a preguntar, como sugeriste – dice éste sin siquiera voltearse.

Me incorporo hasta estar sentado y me acerco mis katanas levemente, por precaución. No me digno a responder.

\- Supongo que ya sabes su respuesta – sigue hablando sin mirarme.

Me levanto y me cuelgo las katanas en su sitio, sigo sin entender que hace él aquí.

\- Me la puedo imaginar – respondo al final. - Aunque no importa demasiado, Luffy y los otros nunca lo habrían dejado ir.

\- ¿Y tu si? - me replica míster ojeras girándose por fin y mirándome con odio. - ¿Vas a pretender que no te habría importado que él decidiera venir conmigo?

Me tenso al oírlo y le devuelvo la mirada, cargada con aún más resentimiento y odio que la suya.

\- Si ésa hubiera sido su decisión no me habría interpuesto – respondo entre dientes, ni siquiera se porque estamos hablando aún en vez de estar peleando, sería una forma mucho más eficaz de resolver esta tensión.

\- No te he preguntado que habrías hecho si no si te habría importado o no – insiste el capitán, sin disimular su aversión esta vez.

\- No veo porque eso ha de ser de tu interés – gruño cada vez más cabreado, este tipo me irrita sólo con su presencia.

\- Es de mi interés porque llevo años enamorado de Sanji y lo único que deseo es cumplir cada uno de sus sueños, desde el más insignificante al más importante – confiesa sin ningún pudor.

Kitetsu tiembla sedienta a mi lado, sintiendo mi ira. Detesto a este tipo. ¿Acaso cree que es el único que lo ama? ¿Acaso cree que es el único que desea verlo feliz? ¿El único que sueña con ver su rostro cuando encuentre el All Blue?

\- Me quedó muy claro que clase de deseos querías cumplir exactamente hace dos noches – le espeto rabioso. - Aunque fuera sin el consentimiento de Sanji.

El rostro del ojeroso se deforma en una mueca de ira y en menos de un segundo está atacándome descontroladamente. Es inútil, habría podido matarlo cinco veces antes de que me alcanzara. Es demasiado lento. Desenvaino a Shusui para contrarrestar la aura rabiosa de Kitetsu, necesito la experiencia y serenidad de Shusui si no quiero tener que dar explicaciones por su muerte. Pronto nos hayamos en un bloqueo, sus armas contra las mías, y sin ninguno cediendo un paso.

\- No se que ve en ti – murmura repentinamente, desconcertándome y haciéndome aflojar levemente la presión en mis katanas.

Sintiendo mi fallo intenta romper el bloqueo y atacarme pero lo esquivo y recupero mi posición. Ese tipo de distracción es de lo que Mihawk me sermoneó una vez tras otra durante el entrenamiento. Solía mantener la cabeza fría hasta que mencionaba a mis Nakama, entonces me descontrolaba y me volvía un blanco fácil. Por eso insistía en el auto-control, para evitar estos trucos rastreros.

\- ¿Sabes de que me ha estado hablando todo este tiempo? - prosigue el otro mientras empezamos a andar en círculos. - Obviamente de vuestras aventuras, de las islas que habéis visitado, los enemigos que habéis derrotado... y de ti.

Intento no caer de nuevo en el truco, lo ataco yo esta vez, harto de sus artimañas y de lo que éstas están provocando en mi interior por mucho que intento controlarme.

\- De cómo sobreviviste a Mihawk con una herida mortal y aun así luchaste contra hombres-pez al día siguiente sin inmutarte – un ataque lateral que bloqueo con Kitetsu mientras ataco con Shusui – cómo eres capaz de perderte incluso en un archipiélago con islas numeradas – esquiva mi ataque mientras salta y me ataca desde el aire con sus dos tonfas – cómo antes de cada batalla uno de los dos inicia una competición sobre quien derrota más enemigos, – bloqueo con mis dos espadas cruzadas y las descruzo cuando lo tengo al alcance – cómo le molesta como tratas a las chicas, cuando te la pasas durmiendo todo el día o cuando no paras de meterte con él.

Esquiva mi ataque y permanecemos unos momentos a distancia, recuperando el aliento. Intento no hacer caso a lo que ha dicho pero es difícil.

\- Lo preocupado que estuvo cuando estuviste a punto de morir en Thriller Bark – sigue entre resoplidos.

No lo puedo creer, eso es información demasiado detallada como para que se la esté inventando.

\- Mientes – le acuso. - Él nunca diría nada de eso.

Para mi sorpresa se pone a reír en frente mio.

\- ¡Por supuesto que nunca lo diría directamente! - me confirma, a esas alturas la risa tiene un sonido casi histérico. - Simplemente soy bueno leyendo entre lineas. Por supuesto que mencionara tu nombre cada diez segundos también ha ayudado.

No puede ser, simplemente es imposible.

\- ¿Que es lo que quieres de mi? - le pregunto e incluso yo puedo notar la incertidumbre en mi voz.

\- ¿De ti? Nada. ¿De él? Todo – me responde relajando su posición. - Pero esta claro que no soy el único aquí que lo desea y uno de los dos tiene el deber de retirarse.

No se si debería sentirme ofendido por su pretensión de saber lo que siento por Sanji o enojado por su insinuación de que me aparte del camino. Mala suerte, no pienso ir a ninguna parte.

\- No se de que estas hablando.

\- Por supuesto que si que lo sabes – se burla de mi mientras guarda sus armas. - ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de porque me tienes tanto odio? ¿Que no me di cuenta de la mirada de adoración que le dirigiste cuando le di mi regalo? ¿Que no entiendo porque me atacaste cuando me viste con él? ¿O porque te relajaste al instante cuando éste te abrazó? ¡Si incluso te sonrojaste!

Miente. No me conoce en absoluto, es imposible que pueda leerme con tanta facilidad un completo desconocido. Tal vez si se tratara de Robin me lo creería pero este tipo no me había visto nunca antes, no puede saber tanto. No puede porque si un completo extraño puede deducir mis sentimientos en solo unos días es imposible que mis Nakama no lo sepan y si así fuera ya me habrían dicho algo a estas alturas, ¿no? Recuerdo de golpe la mirada que me dirigió Nami dos días atrás. No puede ser.

\- Me trae sin cuidado lo que pienses pero por desgracia al parecer Sanji ya ha decidido – sigue hablando sin cesar el capitán ojeras.

\- ¿Que quieres decir? - no puedo evitar preguntar, es imposible que Sanji haya decidido irse con él, es imposible que le corresponda a este estúpido y arrogante pervertido.

\- ¿Acaso tengo que escribirlo en una pancarta para que te enteres? Sanji te...

\- ¡GIN!

Los dos nos helamos al oír la voz furiosa del cocinero a nuestras espaldas. El susodicho Gin está tan pálido que sus ojeras parecen tatuajes. Me giro lentamente hacia el cocinero. Tiene un cigarrillo sin encender en los labios y las manos le tiemblan tanto del enojo que no es capaz de hacer funcionar el mechero, sobretodo porque no esta mirando lo que hace sino viéndonos fijamente a nosotros dos. Me doy cuenta de golpe que aún tengo mis katanas desenfundadas cuando el cocinero las mira antes de dirigirme una mirada furiosa. Las enfundo lentamente y me rehúso a sentirme satisfecho cuando la mirada del rubio se suaviza en mi para pasar a enojo en plena potencia en Gin.

\- ¿Puedes dejarnos a solas un momento, Zoro? - me pide, aún con el cigarrillo sin encender pero desistiendo en ello.

No me habría ido en situaciones normales, le habría contestado que no es nadie para darme ordenes o me habría quedado sólo para fastidiar. Pero me ha llamado por mi nombre, no por uno de los estúpidos apodos por los que me llama constantemente sino por mi verdadero nombre. Puedo contar las veces que lo ha hecho con los dedos de una sola mano y siempre han sido situaciones serias. A excepción, quizás, a cuando me obliga a ayudarle con los platos pero eso lo hace sólo para cabrearme y no cuenta. Como sea, no tengo ningún deseo en discutir con él precisamente.

\- Controla a tu amigo, cocinero, la próxima vez no me contendré - le digo al pasar por su lado a lo que solo recibo un gruñido en respuesta.

Me voy directo al camerino de los chicos, tengo mucho que pensar.

* * *

\- ¡Te echaremos de menos, Gin!

\- ¡Vuestra visita ha sido suuuuuuper, chicos! Hay que repetirlo algún día.

\- Muchas gracias por todas las anotaciones respecto a la traducción del libro, me van a ser muy útiles.

\- Si seguís en el Nuevo Mundo seguro que nos volvemos a ver algún día.

\- ¡Eso! ¡Cuando sea el Rey de los Piratas lo tenemos que celebrar!

Por como mis Nakama se despiden de la tripulación del ojeras cualquiera diría que son amigos de toda la vida en vez de hacer sólo unos días que los conocemos. Tal vez Luffy, Usopp y Sanji tengan excusa al conocer al capitán de antes pero los demás no lo habían visto nunca. Observo como Chopper les da consejos sobre su salud con los ojos llorosos, como si estuviera despidiéndose de la bruja de su madre adoptiva de nuevo. Intento no mosquearme, es Chopper al fin y al cabo y nunca logro permanecer enojado con él por mucho tiempo. Nami y Robin son más reservadas que los demás y, a diferencia de Franky y Brook que lloran a moco tendido, se encuentran despidiéndose tranquilamente del grupo de expertos que ha estado trabajando en la traducción del libro con Robin. No puedo evitar fijarme en Sanji, no está llorando pero tampoco permanece impasible. Casi toda la tripulación de Gin esta en su propio barco, empezando a preparar éste para zarpar. El grupo de lingüistas se despide por fin y vuelven a su barco. Sólo queda el capitán ojeras en nuestra cubierta, despidiéndose de los chicos. Me encuentro un poco alejado de todos, apoyado contra la pared de nuestro camarote, mio y de los chicos de abordo.

\- ¿Que es lo que vas a hacer ahora Gin? - pregunta Sanji

\- Sinceramente no lo se, entré al Nuevo Mundo principalmente para encontrarte, Sanji – confiesa el muy descarado, haciendo que Nami suelte una risita medio escondida. - Supongo que exploraré una de las rutas que aun no hemos visitado.

Me alegro de oír eso, si se va por otra de las más de siete rutas de esta parte de la Gran Line menos probabilidades de encontrarlos de nuevo. Si pudiera elegir yo mismo lo mandaría lo más lejos posible del Sunny. Del Sunny y de Sanji.

\- Al final todas las rutas conducen a Raftel, ¿no? Tal vez nos volvamos a ver - comenta Sanji con clara esperanza en su voz.

\- Rezaré por ello – le responde Gin. - Si encuentro más información del All Blue la guardaré para ti, Sanji.

Gruño. Insistente el susodicho, creí dejarle muy claro lo que le haría si no se alejaba de mis Nakama. Tal vez aun esté a tiempo de rebanarlo en mil pedacitos.

\- ¡Gin! No es necesario, has hecho más que suficiente – replica el cocinero para mi exasperación. - Preferiría que encontraras y persiguieras tu propio sueño, la verdad.

Abro mucho los ojos y me miro a Sanji incrédulo. Eso es casi un rechazo claro hacia la persona que le ha ofrecido ayuda en realizar su sueño. Debe de ser un poco insultante la verdad. Al parecer las chicas y Franky también lo piensan puesto que se han quedado mudos y parecen incómodos mientras observan la conversación fluir. Me incorporo y me acerco lentamente, si Sanji esta mandando a la porra a su pesado pretendiente no me lo quiero perder.

\- Es decir – sigue el rubio incomodo. - No es que no agradezca tu regalo y tu intención, es lo mejor que me han dado nunca y siempre te estaré agradecido por eso.

¿Entonces a que a venido eso de antes? ¿Lo esta rechazando o no? Por la mirada del ojeras él tampoco tiene muy claro como tomárselo.

\- Te estoy agradecido pero a la vez se muy bien lo pesado y doloroso que puede ser perseguir un sueño, sobretodo uno como el mío – prosigue Sanji. - Es mi decisión y mi responsabilidad pero no quiero que cargues con ese peso tu también, no por un sentimiento de gratitud o de deber. Si decides buscar el All Blue por ti mismo adelante pero no quiero que lo hagas en mi honor, no puedo pedirte que sacrifiques tu vida así por el deseo de alguien más, quiero que vivas tus propios deseos y sueños.

El suelo tiembla debajo de mi. Imágenes de una niña de pelo oscuro y ojos grandes retándome con su shinai bajo una noche llena de estrellas. La misma niña llorando y lamentando ser una chica y las dificultades físicas que eso conlleva. La promesa de que uno de los dos se convertiría algún día en el o la mejor espadachín o espadachina del mundo. Un enterramiento bajo la lluvia. El peso de una promesa y la culpa ilógica por su muerte. La ausencia de mi rival y la necesidad de darle sentido a su muerte. Sanji tiene razón, llevar el deseo de alguien más es una carga muy pesada y dolorosa pero no lo desearía de otro modo. Kuina lo merecía y lo sigue mereciendo esté donde esté.

Agarro la empuñadura de Wado mientras cierro los ojos y me concentro en reducir la punzada de dolor en mi interior. Fue para esto para lo que entrené el auto-control con Mihawk. Respiro profundamente. Analizo mis emociones y el motivo de ellas. Sigo respirando. Las acepto y reconozco antes de apartarlas a un rincón de mi mismo. Respiración. Concentración. Calma. Control. Abro los ojos cuando me siento más tranquilo y levanto la mirada justo a tiempo de cruzarme con los ojos de Sanji mirándome casi con dulzura. Al instante desvía la mirada pero se lo que he visto, no era compasión ni pena, ni siquiera burla. Parecía... comprensión, empatía y... ¿afecto?

\- Se de primera mano lo que es tener esa clase de deuda con alguien Gin y no quiero ser un lastre para ti como eso lo fue para mi.

¿Deuda? No se de que habla, ¿es posible que haya pasado por algo remotamente similar a lo que yo pasé con la perdida de Kuina? ¿Es posible que sepa de mi pasado? Nunca se lo he contado a nadie de la tripulación así como él nunca ha dicho nada de su pasado. La mayoría a bordo solo sabemos fragmentos del pasado de los demás, pero muchas veces no es necesario conocerlos para comprender al otro. El tipo de afinidad que tenemos en esta tripulación no necesita palabras, nunca las ha necesitado pero de golpe me encuentro con deseos de preguntarle a Sanji por su infancia y contarle la mía. Contarle sobre Kuina. Lo maravillosa y fuerte que era. El por que decidí ser el mejor espadachín del mundo por mi pero también por ella. De golpe tengo deseos de contarle todos mis secretos. De decirle lo que siento por él. Pero no lo haré, no importa cuanto lo desee, nunca lo haré.

\- Nunca pretendí decir que me sentía obligado a hacerlo, es sólo mi deseo – responde Gin. - Aún así tendré en cuenta tus palabras, Sanji, espero encontrar algo por lo que luchar con tanta determinación como tu, como todos vosotros.

Dicho esto de golpe el capitán ojeras desvía la mirada hacia mi. Me tenso. Se dirige hacía mi sin decir nada y se me planta delante. No se que esperar y casi me pongo en guardia cuando lo veo moverse antes de darme cuenta que me esta ofreciendo la mano para un apretón. Reluctante se lo devuelvo.

\- Me divertí con nuestra pelea Roronoa, tenemos que repetirlo alguna vez – me sonríe de lado. - La próxima vez no perderé tan rápidamente.

\- Si me estas ofreciendo oportunidades para patear tu trasero por supuesto que acepto – no puedo evitar sonreír de vuelta, siempre me han gustado los desafíos. - Será interesante.

Siento como me aprieta la mano y la utiliza para acercarse a mi oreja y murmurar una frase a salvo de los oídos de los demás.

\- Si no haces algo al respeto, la próxima vez que lo vea será mío.

Lo empujo automáticamente frunciendo el cejo.

\- No cuentes con ello – lo amenazo, otra vez en guardia.

\- Ya lo veremos – me dirige una última sonrisa de superioridad antes de darme la espalda. - Esperaré ansioso la revancha, Roronoa.

Lo observo mientras se despide de nuevo de Luffy y los demás y al llegar a Sanji éste lo abraza con fuerza antes de soltarlo con una sonrisa. Entonces entre gritos de despedida y deseos de fortuna sube de nuevo a su barco y por fin izan las velas. Me quedo donde estoy, observando el barco alejándose hasta que desaparece en el horizonte. Sigo allí, inmóvil y sólo, por mucho más tiempo, pensando.

* * *

Con el pasar de los días vuelve la normalidad y la rutina al Sunny: Sanji ocupándose de la comida y de evitar que Luffy termine con todas las provisiones, Usopp y Franky haciendo experimentos de los suyos en cualquier rincón del barco e incluso Brook decidió hace unos días componer una nueva canción en honor a nuestro ultimo encuentro. Y yo también he vuelto a mi rutina: entrenamiento, comida, siesta, más entrenamiento, comida y dormir, con alguna que otra pelea con Sanji a diario. Sin embargo aunque el día a día vuelve a ser el de siempre ahora hay una constante nueva en la rutina de abordo: el libro de Sanji.

Robin y Nami han prometido traducir el libro y hacer una o dos copias de éste por precaución, incluso Usopp se ha ofrecido a copiar los dibujos lo mejor posible. Franky ha estado trabajando en algo que según él impedirá que el libro se estropee más aun. Y los demás, bueno, ellos colaboran manteniendo a Luffy distraído y lejos del mencionado libro. Por mi parte la verdad es que no se como ayudar, no se me dan bien los libros y aun peor los dibujos así que no hay mucho que pueda hacer por el momento salvo intentar asegurarme que mis Nakama puedan hacer su parte sin distracciones. Y hablando de distracciones.

Luffy esta arrastrándose por cubierta en dirección a la cocina mirando a su alrededor con actitud muy sospechosa. Cualquiera que lo viera adivinaría al instante que se trae entre manos, hace un rato que comimos y aun es temprano para la cena así que obviamente intenta colarse en la cocina y robar algo. Suspiro y dejo mis pesas en cubierta antes de acercarme a él por detrás y cogerlo del cuello de su chaleco.

\- ¿A donde crees que vas, Capitán?

-Ahhh! ¡Zoro, suéltame! ¡No iba a robar comida!

Como siempre se ha delatado él solo, el pobre es incapaz de mentir.

\- Déjalo para más tarde, ya casi es hora de la cena igualmente.

\- ¡No quiero! ¡Me muero de hambre!

\- ¡Venga ya! ¡Si has comido más de lo habitual!

\- Shishishishi, es que últimamente la comida de Sanji esta más buena de lo normal.

Es cierto, nunca creí que ésta pudiera mejorar pero últimamente parece que tenga más sabor y consistencia aunque el tipo de plato que nos cocina no ha variado mucho. ¿Tal vez sea cierto que el estado de ánimo del que cocina afecta a la comida que hace? Al fin y al cabo el cocinero se pasa el día diciendo que la comida es el reflejo del corazón, tal vez tenga algo de verdad esa frase.

\- Sanji y Usopp están ahí dentro, estudiando el libro del cocinero o algo así, y es mejor no distraerlos – le digo intentando hacerlo entrar en razón. - Espera a que terminen.

\- ¡Joooooooo! - protesta como un niño pequeño. - ¡Pero yo tengo hambre ahora!

Esta claro que no habrá forma de detener al testarudo de nuestro capitán, tal vez sea necesaria otra táctica.

\- ¿Y si voy yo a buscarte algo de comer? - le pregunto sin soltarlo. - Espérame en la cabeza de león del Sunny y te lo traigo.

\- ¡Wooo! - exclama de golpe Luffy abriendo mucho los ojos. - ¡Seria como celebrar un picnic en el barco!

Lo suelto mientras suspiro, Luffy es un gran capitán y un mejor amigo pero a veces su actitud es exasperante.

\- Lo que tu digas – le digo mientras me dirijo a la cocina ignorando sus gritos de alegría.

\- Zoro.

Me detengo con un pie en el primer peldaño de la escalera que lleva a la cocina y me giro de nuevo a mirarlo.

\- Me alegro mucho por Sanji – me dice con una enorme sonrisa. - Le debemos una a Gin por hacerlo tan feliz.

\- Yo también me alegro por él – le digo con sinceridad. - Pero si vuelvo a ver a ese maldito ojeras lo descuartizo.

\- Shishishishishi – se ríe Luffy. - Eres extraño, Zoro.

Y dicho eso se gira y se dirige hacia el frente del barco gritando  _"¡Picnic! ¡Picnic!"_  por el camino. Y me llama a mi extraño. En fin, subo hasta la cocina, pensando en como me lo voy a hacer para lograr comida sin pelearme con el rubio cuando se abre la puerta y sale Usopp de espaldas y con los brazos llenos de papeles, pinceles, lapices y otros utensilios extravagantes.

\- ¡Ya lo veras Sanji! - va diciendo mientras anda de espaldas. - Va a quedar genial, ¡tienes la palabra del gran e increíble capitán Usopp!

Recojo un papel que se le ha caído sin que se diera cuenta y me fijo en que tiene un dibujo de lo que parece un torbellino en el mar, con barcos hundiéndose y todo.

\- ¡Oh! Gracias Zoro – me dice Usopp, a lo que levanto la vista y le ofrezco el papel. - Pónmelo por aquí encima por favor. - me dice señalándome todo lo que lleva en los brazos.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - le pregunto al depositar el papel encima de todo con cuidado.

\- Me las apañaré, gracias – me responde con una sonrisa y con una inclinación de cabeza empieza a bajar las escaleras.

Me quedo un momento en el lugar viéndolo alejarse, tantas molestias para detener a Luffy y prácticamente no hubiera sido necesario. Me giro hacia la puerta de la cocina, la cual ha quedado mal cerrada, ya que estoy aquí voy a terminar lo empezado. Entro a la cocina esperando ver al cocinero de espaldas en la cocina, fregando algún plato o cocinando como es habitual pero no lo veo a simple vista. No es hasta que no desvío la mirada que no lo veo sentado en la mesa del comedor, con un montón de papeles y el mencionado libro en frente suyo. Tiene un cigarrillo sin encender en los labios y se encuentra tan concentrado en el libro que no parece haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia. Me permito el lujo de observarlo descaradamente durante unos instantes, tiene la cabeza apoyada en una mano, con el codo sobre la mesa y con la otra mano va pasando las paginas del libro con extrema lentitud y cuidado. Incluso desde esta distancia puedo ver el color amarillento de las hojas, no seria de extrañar que se rompieran con nada. Cierro la puerta detrás de mi con cuidado de no hacer ruido pero aun así parece ser suficiente para llamar la atención de Sanji, puesto que levanta la mirada del libro y me mira sorprendido.

\- Marimo – me llama con naturalidad e intento no enojarme por el odioso mote. – No te he oído entrar.

No le digo nada, solo asiento con la cabeza como salutación y me acerco a la cocina. Él parece desperezarse, lo veo estirando los brazos y levantándose para hacer lo mismo con la espalda. Desvío la mirada.

\- Si quieres bebida vas a tener que esperar a la cena – me dice.

\- No vengo a por eso – le discuto aunque ahora que lo menciona la idea no me desagrada. - He pillado a Luffy intentando colarse en la cocina hace un momento, lo he sobornado con traerle comida si se estaba quieto.

Me siento en uno de los taburetes mientras él ríe suavemente y se mueve hacia la cocina, obviamente para preparar algo para Luffy.

\- Voy un poco tarde con los aperitivos, me ha pasado el tiempo volando sin darme cuenta – comenta de espaldas mientras empieza a sacar comida de la nevera y los armarios, no puedo evitar fijarme en la tensión y relajación en sus músculos con cada movimiento.

\- Me he cruzado con Usopp al entrar – dejo ir, ni siquiera se como sacar el tema, las conversaciones banales no son mi fuerte precisamente.

\- Me ha estado ayudando mucho – dice Sanji antes de girarse con una gran sonrisa. - Hemos encontrado dibujos fascinantes en el libro que me dio Gin y Usopp me ha prometido hacerme una copia ampliada de algunos de ellos para colgarlos cerca de mi hamaca.

Eso explica todo el papeleo que Usopp llevaba encima al salir. Respondo con un gruñido y nos quedamos los dos en silencio, con el sonido del rubio cocinando resonando en la habitación. Me llevo una mano a la nuca mientras apoyo el otro brazo en la mesa, esta situación es incómoda además de un poco surrealista. Es decir, ¿desde cuando el cocinero y yo tenemos charlas banales? Apoyo la frente en el hueco de los brazos encima la mesa. No es que nunca hablemos de nada pero normalmente es en situaciones de crisis o cuando estamos de celebración y los dos hemos bebido algo. O ocasionalmente después de derrotar a algún enemigo especialmente fuerte. Creo que hablamos más con insultos y peleas que con palabras civilizadas. Tal vez debería irme y volver a entrenar, Luffy recibirá su comida así que ya he cumplido mi parte. El sonido de algo siendo depositado en la mesa en frente mio me hace levantar de golpe la cabeza. Hay una botella de cerveza abierta junto a un vaso vacío en frente de mi. Levanto la mirada atónito, Sanji sigue de espaldas.

\- No me mires así – dice el mencionado rubio sin tan solo girarse. - Has hecho un buen trabajo vigilando a Luffy así que te mereces un premio.

Siento que tengo la boca abierta como un idiota y la cierro de golpe. Es la primera vez que Sanji me ofrece algo de beber sin que yo lo haya pedido antes, o sin que me haya visto obligado a pillarlo a sus espaldas. Me miro la botella, no es que la cerveza sea mi bebida favorita pero alcohol es alcohol y si ademas me la ha ofrecido sin reservas...

\- Gracias – murmuro con el rostro y las orejas calientes, espero no estarme sonrojando.

Pillo la botella y bebo de ella directamente. La cerveza está helada y tiene mas sabor que las botellas que compro yo a veces cuando no tengo dinero para sake. Me pregunto que marca será, sea como sea me sienta de maravilla.

\- No se ni para que me molesto en darte un vaso, so cavernícola – oigo al cocinero quejarse pero lo ignoro, la cerveza es más importante.

\- Voy a llevarle esto a Luffy, ¡ni te muevas! - me ordena, o al menos lo intenta.

Lo veo salir por la puerta mientras le doy otro trago a la botella. La dejo momentáneamente en la mesa. Aun debe de quedar un tercio de alcohol pero por algún motivo de golpe no me apetece terminármela demasiado rápido. Es la primera vez que Sanji me sirve bebida de propia voluntad. Es una tontería pero no puedo evitar sonreír. Soy imbécil. El cocinero solo está siendo amable porque está de buen humor, no hay nada más pero yo vuelvo a hacerme esperanzas idiotas. Bebo otro sorbo. Aunque sea una estupidez me parece una lastima terminar la botella tan rápido.

Inconscientemente desvío la mirada intentando distraerme y no pensar más en tonterías y mis ojos se posan en el libro que aun sigue en la mesa, abierto. Aunque Sanji ha estado compartiendo su tesoro con cualquiera que se interesara yo ni siquiera me he acercado. No es que no me interese, tengo cierta curiosidad por saber si realmente este libro va a tener alguna pista del All Blue, pero algo me ha estado impidiendo preguntarle a Sanji. Tal vez sea que me da miedo estropear un libro que ya de por si parece que se vaya a romper con solo mirarlo. O tal vez que me recuerda a quien se lo regaló y a la mirada de adoración que Sanji le dirigió al sujeto en cuestión. Maldito ojeras, incluso cuando no está me sigue molestando.

Me acerco a la mesa donde está el libro, indeciso, tal vez pueda echarle una ojeada antes de que vuelva el cocinero. Miro de reojo la puerta de la cocina, seguramente el rubio se entretendrá cuando vea a las chicas tomando el sol en cubierta. Pervertido. Me fijo en el libro, está abierto por una pagina donde hay un enorme dibujo de lo que parece una selva. Me siento en la silla. Hay algo escrito al pie y al lado del dibujo pero no entiendo nada. Empiezo a pasar las hojas con cuidado, en algunas paginas el texto esta medio borrado y en otras las esquinas de las hojas están rotas, como si algún animal las hubiera mordisqueado. Ahora entiendo que Nami y Robin quieran hacer una copia, este libro esta hecho polvo. Me detengo en una pagina con un dibujo muy extraño, se trata de una esfera partida en cuatro trozos de diferente tamaño y con lo que parece un remolino en el centro. En cada cuarto parece haber pequeñas figuras de diferentes formas y las lineas que separan las partes son dobles en vertical y cuádruples en horizontal y el punto en donde convergen todas esta esa espiral.

\- Nami cree que es un mapa del mundo – oigo a mi lado.

Doy un respingo que intento disimular lo mejor que puedo y me giro para encontrar a Sanji a unos centímetros de mi mirando el libro con una sonrisa. Se apoya con una mano en mi hombro y con la otra señala un punto en el libro mientras sigue hablando.

\- Ella cree que estas lineas simbolizan la Red Line y la Gran Line con los Calm Belt a ambos lados – explica mientras resigue con el dedos las lineas del dibujo. - Si eso fuera así cada uno de estos cuartos de esfera seria uno de los mares, el Nord, Est, Sud y West Blue respectivamente.

Tiene sentido la verdad, no entiendo mucho de mapas pero recuerdo que para entrar a la Gran Line pasamos cuesta arriba por una montaña, eso podría ser la espiral que hay dibujada en el mapa.

\- ¿Entonces esto es la montaña por donde entramos a la Gran Line? - le pregunto señalando el punto en el dibujo.

Siento a Sanji inclinarse para ver más de cerca y cuando lo miro de reojo lo encuentro mucho más cerca de mi, sonriendo. De golpe la mano en mi hombro parece quemar mi piel incluso a través de la ropa.

\- Nops – me dice con una sonrisa. - Nami no sabe lo que es pero dice que no es la Montaña Invertida porque entonces habría el dibujo de la isla del faro cerca de ese punto.

Vuelvo a mirarme el dibujo intentando ignorar el nudo que se me esta formando en el estomago al sentir al rubio tan cerca.

\- Pero Robin dijo que este libro es antiguo, puede que no hubiera ningún faro entonces, o que no este bien detallado – le contesto, intentando concentrar mi atención en la conversación.

\- Esa es una posibilidad, cierto – me da la razón Sanji, lo que me quita la respiración por un momento. - Pero también puede que sea algo totalmente diferente.

La mano en mi hombro aplica más fuerza mientras el cocinero se inclina más a mi lado para trazar lineas sobre el dibujo. En la posición en la que se encuentra siento su hombro apoyado un poco en mi espalda mientras su cuello y el lado de su rostro se encuentra a menos de un centímetro de mi. Los retortijones en mi estómago se multiplican y me empiezan a sudar las manos, sólo con que me mueva un poco a la izquierda estaría tocando su cuello con mi nariz. Podría oler el olor de su piel y su pelo. Rozar su cuello con mis labios. Me estremezco y me obligo a mi mismo a mirar de nuevo al libro. De repente hace mucho calor.

\- Si te fijas en éste punto convergen los cuatro cuartos y la línea que suponemos que es la Gran Line – va diciendo mientras su voz se acelera cada vez más con entusiasmo. - ¿No lo ves? Si los cuartos son los cuatro mares eso significa que en ese punto convergen las aguas de los cuatro mares y de la Gran Line. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

De golpe se gira hacia mi y me dedica la mayor sonrisa que le he visto nunca, me siento tentado a mirar a mi alrededor para asegurarme que es a mi a quien se la esta dedicando pero soy incapaz de desviar la mirada. Trago saliva estúpidamente y siento mis piernas temblar sin permiso.

\- ¡Es posible que esa sea la ubicación del All Blue! - me dice completamente emocionado.

No puedo evitar sonreír con él, es fascinante verlo tan feliz y relajado, sobretodo cerca de mi. Vuelvo la mirada al dibujo, fijándome en todos los detalles que ha mencionado, tiene sentido pero hay algo que no me cuadra.

\- Pero entonces según esto el All Blue tendría que estar en tierra firme, ¿no? - le pregunto, señalando la linea de la Red Line en el punto donde se cruza con el remolino. - Si es que esta linea es realmente la Red Line, ¿como es eso posible?

\- Siempre hay la posibilidad de que lo estemos interpretando mal, obviamente – comenta él con voz suave cerca de mi oreja, me estremezco. - Pero la isla de las Sirenas también se encontraba junto al continente, ¿recuerdas? Justo debajo de éste.

Cierto. No me acordaba de que cruzamos la Red Line al entrar al Nuevo Mundo.

\- Entonces puede que se trate de otra isla submarina.

\- No lo se, nadie ha dicho nunca que deba de haber una isla en medio del All Blue realmente – me contesta pensativo. - Puede que solo se trate de una corriente subterránea como la que utilizamos para bajar a Mermaid Island.

\- ¿Aquella catarata en medio del mar? - le pregunto recordando ese episodio de nuestra aventura. - ¿Cuándo caímos con ese pulpo?

\- Exacto – me dice sonriendo. - ¡Diablos, eso fue divertido!

\- Para ti seguro – le contesto con sarcasmo. - Si no te hubiera encontrado aun seguirías por allí ahogándote.

\- ¡Venga ya! - me replica. - Si no hubiera sido por mis indicaciones nunca habrías encontrado a Luffy antes de que estallara tu burbuja, ¡serias un marimo más en el fondo del mar!

Me giro para contraatacar pero lo encuentro mirándome a escasos centímetros de mi. Él parece darse cuenta de golpe de la cercanía porque se aparta de golpe de mi como si se hubiera quemado y desvía la mirada sonrojado. Mi mano se cierra con fuerza encima de mi rodilla, debajo de la mesa donde está fuera de la vista. Debería sentirme mejor ahora que esta lejos de mi otra vez, como es normal entre nosotros, pero por algún motivo siento como si hubiera perdido algo. De repente la habitación está helada de nuevo.

\- En todo caso, aún no hemos podido leer todo el texto así que no sabemos del cierto lo que pone en el mapa – me dice sin mirarme y encendiéndose un cigarrillo. - Pero si nos hemos de fiar por el dibujo es de suponer que hasta que no lleguemos al final de la Gran Line no estaremos cerca del lugar así que tenemos tiempo de sobra. Primero hay que llegar a Raftel, está claro.

Observo el mapa en silencio. No puedo evitar recordar lo que Sanji le dijo a Gin al despedirse, le dijo que se verían de nuevo cuando llegaran a Raftel.

"  _Si no haces algo al respeto, la próxima vez que lo vea será mío."_

Aprieto los puños con rabia al recordar lo que me dijo a mi el maldito ojeras. No, no lo permitiré. No tengo derecho a interponerme si Sanji decide darle una oportunidad, racionalmente lo se, pero aun así... La imagen de Gin y Sanji abrazados bajo la luz de la luna, con el pelo rubio de Sanji brillando plateado, las manos en el pecho del otro, las mejillas coloradas y los ojos vidriosos me regresa a la memoria como un puñetazo. Las sucias manos de Gin acariciando la espalda cubierta de Sanji y bajando lentamente hacia la parte inferior, apresando ese cuerpo esbelto contra el suyo y apoyando el rostro en la cabellera brillante del cocinero. No, no, no, ¡no! No lo permitiré, nunca, Sanji nunca se interesaría por un chico y en el caso remoto en que lo hiciera él se merece alguien mucho mejor que ese pirata desaliñado. Se merece a alguien que lo ame más que a nada, alguien que lo haga feliz. Abro mucho los ojos de golpe y miro al libro en frente de mi, recriminando su existencia. No puedo negar que Gin lo ha hecho feliz, aunque sea momentáneamente. Tan feliz como para afectar a su comida. Tan feliz como para ser amable conmigo. Tan feliz como para sonreírme. Más feliz de lo que nunca lo podría haber hecho yo. Algo doloroso se comprime en mi interior, ¿si Gin lo hace feliz como puedo yo oponerme? Por un momento deseo poder tirar el dichoso libro al océano, borrar el encuentro con el capitán ojeras de la mente de Sanji. Pero no lo haré, no sacrificaré su sueño por mi egoísmo, no sacrificaré su felicidad.

\- ¿Marimo? - oigo de golpe a mi lado, levanto la mirada y me encuentro a Sanji mirándome preocupado. - ¿Estas bien?

No. No lo estoy. Me duele. Me duele pensar en verte con Gin, me duele dentro de mi imaginarte con alguien que no sea yo. Siempre pensé que terminarías con alguna mujer debilucha a la que tendrías que defender constantemente. Siempre pensé que aunque ella estuviera yo seguiría estando aquí, burlándome de ti y de ella, peleándome contigo, viéndote ser feliz con ella. La idea por si sola dolía pero creo que ya me había resignado a ello, de alguna forma me había conformado a mirar de lejos. Pensé que nunca sentirías interés por un chico así que no tenia ningún sentido imaginarme un futuro diferente para ti. Pero coqueteaste con Gin. Le sonreíste y le hiciste aperitivos exclusivos para él, como si fuera una chica. Estuviste tres días a su lado conversando y riendo con él, tratándolo diferente a como tratas a cualquier chico. Si me equivoqué contigo, si realmente puedes interesarte por un chico igual que lo harías por una chica no tengo excusa. No puedo decir  _"él no es así"_  y resignarme, si al final acabas con Gin no quiero que sea porque fui demasiado cobarde para hacer el paso, para intentarlo siquiera. No creo que tampoco yo sea digno de ti pero soy definitivamente mucho mejor que ese ojeroso. ¡Y no soy un maldito cobarde!

\- Marimo, me estas asustando – oigo que me dice, con una mano alzada como si quisiera tocarme.

Sin pensar cojo su muñeca y lo siento tensarse. Se que sus manos son preciosas para él y que nunca haría nada para dañarlas, por eso no aprieto el agarre aunque no lo suelto tampoco, me limito a sujetarlo mientras lo miro a los ojos. Es ahora o nunca.

\- ¿Por que coqueteaste con Gin? - le pregunto sin rodeos.

Lo veo tensarse y endurecer la mirada, el cigarrillo en sus labios medio olvidado y balanceando ligeramente su peso en una pierna como hace siempre antes de un ataque. No suelto su mano ni hago ningún otro movimiento, tan solo espero su respuesta.

\- No se de que estas hablando – me responde, obviamente haciéndose el loco.

\- Por supuesto que lo sabes – le contraataco con una serenidad que no siento realmente. - Te vuelves loco con cualquier mujer pero siempre eres arisco con los chicos, sobretodo si muestran algún interés por ti. No creas que no te he visto apaleando a más de uno en algunas de las islas donde hemos ido.

Lo veo tomar una calada del cigarrillo, fingiendo una tranquilidad que se que no siente. Solo hace falta notar la tensión en sus hombros y la posición en que se mantiene, listo para atacar en cualquier momento, para darse cuenta de ello.

\- Me gustan las mujeres, es su problema si no se dan cuenta – gruñe entre dientes mirándome fieramente.

Me levanto sin soltar su muñeca, nunca me había alegrado tanto de ser un centímetro más alto que él.

\- El idiota de Gin te estuvo comiendo con la mirada des del primer momento y no le dijiste nada – lo acuso y antes de que pueda replicar prosigo. - Y no me digas que no te diste cuenta, se que no eres estúpido.

Puedo ver una chispa de humor en sus ojos por un momento antes de volver a su expresión seria. Se porque lo ha encontrado gracioso, es irónico que le diga que no es estúpido cuando me paso media vida llamándole eso precisamente en nuestras peleas. Pero también le digo que lo odio y no es cierto, no constantemente al menos.

\- Gin es diferente – me contesta a lo que soy yo el que se tensa de golpe. - Desafió a su capitán al negarse a matarme y después se expuso a morir envenenado en manos de éste para protegerme del gas. Se lo debo.

Luffy mencionó algo parecido cuando nos topamos con su barco pero no conocía los detalles. Aun así eso no explica nada, tal vez que confiara en él y se alegrara de verlo pero no el mutuo coqueteo continuo en frente de toda la tripulación. No explica porque Sanji no lo alejó esa noche, por muy borracho que estuviera.

\- Eso explicaría porque no lo mataste a la primera pero no por que le devolviste el juego – le sigo recriminando, incapaz de relajarme aun.

\- ¡Yo no hice eso! - me contradice y baja la mirada a su muñeca prisionera antes de seguir. - ¡Y aun en el caso hipotético en que lo hiciera no veo porque es asunto tuyo! ¡Suéltame de una vez!

Aflojo el agarre, el cual no me había dado cuenta de haber apretado sin querer, y le acaricio el interior de la muñeca con el pulgar, aun sin creer en lo que estoy haciendo. Se relaja un poco al instante y me mira asombrado, desvío la mirada a su mano, sintiendo como me empiezo a sonrojar e haciendo lo posible por controlarlo.

\- La primera noche estuvo a punto de abusar de ti – le digo en tono recriminador.

\- ¿Que? - oigo que me dice incrédulo, levanto la mirada y lo veo confundido.

\- No lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? - le pregunto a lo que niega con la cabeza. - Lo suponía, bebiste demasiado y ya sabes como te pones cuando vas borracho.

Observo con una sonrisa como se sonroja y desvía la mirada avergonzado. No es la primera vez que le pasa algo así y las primeras veces solía burlarme mucho de él hasta que me di cuenta que si no lo recordaba no tenia tanta gracia.

\- ¿Hice... hice algo vergonzoso? - me pregunta con un hilo de voz.

No puedo evitar recordar como me salto encima dos veces, recordar su sonrisa a unos milímetros de mi, como toda la tripulación nos vio cuando lo llevaba a la cama y lo que me confeso en esa. Sonrío con burla.

\- Por lo que se abrazaste a Usopp, le tiraste piropos a Chopper hasta que lo hiciste bailar de felicidad y le hiciste pensar al estúpido de Gin que correspondías sus sentimientos – le digo, al principio con tono de burla pero volviéndome serio en la ultima frase. - El muy pervertido tenia las manos en tu trasero cuando os encontré.

\- ¡¿Que?! - exclama el rubio con cara horrorizada.

\- Como lo oyes – repito con rintintin. - Y encima no me dejaste rebanarlo ni un poquito.

Lo oigo murmurar "¿rebanar?" para sí mismo mientras parece que no decide a donde dirigir su mirada. Me doy cuenta de que el cigarrillo en sus labios esta casi extinto pero él ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta. Dirijo la mirada a la mano entre las mías, es más delgada y alargada que la mía, con dedos finos de pianista y el tono de piel mucho más claro que el mio. No entiendo porque no me ha pateado ya por estar sujetando su mano, no es como si vaya a lastimarla si intenta apartarse.

\- Te lo volveré a repetir – me acerco un paso más hacia él. - ¿Por que coqueteaste con un chico si solo te gustan las mujeres?

No me dirige la mirada ni por un instante. No se que pensar de ello, ¿estará avergonzado de todo el asunto con Gin? ¿Molesto por que lo salvé del "malo" como si fuera una damisela en peligro? ¿O acaso es algo más, algo que no se atreve a confesar?

\- ¿Por que ibas a querer "rebanar" a Gin, Marimo? - me pregunta de golpe mirándome directamente.

\- ¿Y por que no? - respondo rápidamente a la defensiva. - Estabas borracho y ese idiota se estaba aprovechando de ti.

\- Sabes que soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme sólo, incluso borracho - me replica sereno mientras se acerca un paso más hacia mi. - ¿Por que te molestó ver a Gin "tocándome el trasero"?

Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¡No debería haber insinuado eso! ¡No debería ni haber mencionado su dichoso trasero! Se que tengo que negar todo o algo así pero apenas puedo pensar con él tan cerca de mi. Estamos tan cerca el uno del otro que puedo ver pequeñas vetas azul marino en sus irises azul cielo, notar el aire entre nosotros moverse con cada respiración suya, sentir el calor de su mano en la mía.

\- No me molestó – niego estúpidamente.

\- ¿Desde cuándo el frío e inmutable Roronoa Zoro va atacando sin motivo aparente a los aliados de su capitán? - me dice con una sonrisa burleta y un resplandor en los ojos que me deja sin aliento unos segundos.

\- Yo no... - murmuro antes de sentir como mueve su mano en mi agarre de forma que nuestras manos terminan cogidas, los dedos entrelazados. Creo que me estoy mareando.

\- ¿Hay algo que deba saber, Zoro? - me dice con un tono de voz grave y seductor que nunca antes le había escuchado y que se que irá directo a mis sueños más prohibidos.

No se si es la pregunta sugerente, la cercanía, la forma en que me mira, el agarre en mi mano o el oír mi nombre, mi verdadero nombre y no ningún apodo estúpido, en esa voz provocativa y condenadamente sexy. Solo se que de golpe no puedo más, siento que estallaré si no hago algo, ¡lo que sea! Y antes de ser consciente de mis actos me inclino hacia delante y poso mis labios en los suyos. Son delgados y resecos pero eso solo me da deseos de lamerlos y morderlos hasta que estén suaves y blandos. El olor a tabaco, especias, pescado y algo más que no puedo identificar llena mis fosas nasales y no hace más que incrementar el delicioso sabor de éstos labios que poco a poco se están abriendo para mi. Toda la angustia, el nerviosismo y la tensión de hace un momento han desaparecido para dejar una sensación cálida y reconfortante en mi interior, es como llegar a casa después de un largo viaje en una isla de invierno. Este es mi lugar, aquí pertenezco.

Es entonces cuando de golpe me alejan de aquí bruscamente. Gruño algo que ni yo mismo se que es en protesta e intento regresar, recuperar esa sensación y ese contacto. Y entonces abro los ojos. Sanji esta frente a mi, sonrojado, con los labios rojos, los ojos escondidos detrás del flequillo y sus manos en mis hombros, apartándome de él todo lo lejos que dan sus brazos. Siento como si me acabaran de tirar un cubo de agua helada encima. Mierda.

\- ¡Zo... Zoro! - balbucea sin levantar la mirada ni perder el sonrojo.

No puedo moverme, ni siquiera puedo pensar. La he fastidiado. He cavado mi propia tumba y me he tirado dentro para enterrarme a mi mismo. He perdido el control. Después de tanto tiempo he perdido el control de mis sentimientos y de la situación por cuatro frases del cocinero que esta claro que he malinterpretado. ¿Que va a ocurrir ahora? ¿Va a pedirme que me aleje de él? ¿Va a repudiarme como si tuviera la peste? ¿Va a dejar de ser mi Nakama, mi amigo? No, por favor no. He cometido un error pero no se repetirá. Por favor no me alejes, no ahora, nunca.

\- Yo... - intento decir algo, tengo que decir algo. - Yo... lo siento, no pretendía...

¿El que? ¿No pretendía besarlo? ¿No pretendía amarlo? Mentiras, son todo mentiras y no puedo salir de esta con mentiras, no voy a mentir sobre esto. Doy un paso atrás y cierro los ojos, intentando serenarme. Se que no voy a poder si lo sigo viendo de esta forma, sonrojado y delicioso. No se si voy a poder verlo nunca más sin recordar este momento, esta sensación de plenitud dentro de mi. Pero debo hacerlo. Tal vez he perdido su confianza de golpe pero no voy a perder su amistad también, no dejare que me aleje. Respiro profundamente. Es el momento.

\- Estoy enamorado de ti – confieso casi sin querer, sintiendo un peso menos en mis hombros. - Desde hace mucho de hecho. Fue por eso que cuando vi al maldito de Gin tocándote de esa forma yo...

Estoy perdiendo la calma, me detengo. Inspiro de nuevo. Me tiemblan las manos como nunca antes, me alegro de no estar empuñando ninguna de mis katanas ahora mismo.

\- Te pido disculpas si te he incomodado – trago saliva antes de decir lo mas duro. - Juro que no volverá a pasar así que por favor olvidalo.

Yo nunca lo olvidaré. Ni las sonrisas, ni la complicidad que hemos compartido por unos instantes cuando mirábamos tu libro, ni mucho menos la sensación de tus labios. Nunca podré olvidarlo. Viviré con ello, solo un momento más de muchos atesorados en mi memoria. Solo espero que no sea el ultimo, espero no haberlo estropeado todo. No se que más decir y Sanji sigue sin levantar la mirada, una mano cubriéndose la boca y los ojos aun ocultos. Me giro dispuesto a salir de aquí. Necesito tirarme al mar un rato, o entrenar hasta que no pueda más, o tal vez emborracharme en algún rincón escondido. Lo que sea para distraerme.

\- Zoro espera – oigo detrás de mi y me quedo paralizado en el sitio.

\- Me has sorprendido pero no pretendía... - continua el rubio indeciso a mis espaldas.

\- No te disculpes – lo corto bruscamente. - No es culpa tuya.

Por supuesto que no. Es cosa mía. Yo soy el que fue lo suficiente estúpido como para dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Yo soy el que me esperancé con cuatro frases mal interpretadas. Yo soy el que se enamoró de un imposible. Mi error, mi responsabilidad.

\- No iba a hacerlo – replica Sanji con su arrogancia habitual. - No te vayas, por favor.

No se que hacer, no entiendo nada. Debería de estar dándome la paliza de mi vida en vez de pedirme "por favor" que me quede aquí. ¿Por que nunca hace lo que espero que haga? Doy un bote cuando siento una mano posarse suavemente en mi espalda. Estoy tan tenso que el cocinero podría utilizarme de tabla para cortar sus verduras si quisiera.

\- Quiero encontrar el All Blue, no, necesito encontrarlo – oigo a mis espaldas. - Una vez dejé mi sueño de lado por una deuda pero no puedo permitirme hacer eso de nuevo. Tengo que encontrarlo.

Lo se. No entiendo a que viene eso. ¿Que tiene que ver conmigo? ¿Con lo que acaba de pasar?

\- Y tu tienes que convertirte en el mejor espadachín del mundo – prosigue. - Es tu deber.

\- Por supuesto – contesto sin siquiera pretenderlo, sigo sin entender nada.

\- Y antes que nada somos Nakama y eso no cambiará nunca – sigue diciendo, al menos eso es un alivio oírlo. - ¿Me das tu palabra? ¿Me prometes que nuestros sueños y el ser Nakama siempre serán prioritarios pase lo que pase entre nosotros?

No puede ser. Es imposible. Me giro a verlo. Tiene que estar bromeando.

\- ¿Que significa... ? - intento preguntarle.

\- ¿Tengo tu palabra, Zoro? - me interrumpe con una mirada decidida y seria en el rostro aun sonrojado.

\- Si – respondo automáticamente, ni siquiera tengo que pensarlo – Por supuesto que tienes mi palabra de espadachín. Pase lo que pase somos Nakama y nuestros sueños son lo primero.

Se relaja de golpe y es entonces que me doy cuenta que él también estaba en tensión, casi tanto como yo. Me sonríe ampliamente y se acerca a mi de nuevo. No puedo respirar.

\- Bien – dice con una sonrisa mientras apoya una mano en mi pecho y acerca la otra a mi rostro. - Perfecto.

Y con eso me besa. Los mismos labios. La misma sensación de hogar y calor. Pero esta vez no me pierdo en la sensación. No puedo permitírmelo. No sin saber a que viene esto realmente. Esta vez soy yo el que se separa con doloroso esfuerzo. Mis manos se encuentran en su cuello y mi frente se apoya en la suya sin mi permiso. Me estremezco.

\- No tienes que hacer esto – murmuro aun en contra de mi corazón. - No me debes nada.

\- Aunque te debiera mil vidas no te lo pagaría de esta forma, Marimo idiota – me dice con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Entonces a que viene esto? - lo interrogo exasperado por la situación.

\- He estado pensando en ello desde hace tiempo en realidad – confiesa mientras se separa un poco de mi. - Desde Thriller Bark más o menos.

No puede ser. Nunca dijo nada. Nunca noté nada. Se que no soy muy bueno en estas cosas pero aun así. Lo observo mientras continua con su explicación.

\- Cuando desperté y vi que no estabas... cuando pensé que habías muerto... el alivio que sentí al encontrarte para después ver el estado en el que estabas... - lo siento estremecerme, mis manos se deslizan sin permiso hasta sus hombros intentando reconfortarlo. - Nunca había estado tan asustado, ni siquiera cuando Zeff y yo... - hace una pausa, probablemente recordando algo de su pasado que no menciona, nunca lo ha hecho. - Me di cuenta enseguida que el miedo que tuve a perderte no era normal, no era como el que sentí cuando Robin desapareció, cuando Usopp dejó la banda o cuando Nami fue secuestrada por ese tio-gato.

No se que decir. Ni siquiera se si decir algo serviría de nada. No me arrepiento de haberlo dejado KO enfrente de Kuma. Ni siquiera me arrepiento de haber buscado otro lugar para morir, lejos de él y de los demás. Se que los preocupé a todos y arrastré las heridas de ese día conmigo a Sabaody. La derrota de ese día fue en gran parte debido a mi debilidad. Pero aun así no me arrepiento de ello. No puedo. Luffy sobrevivió, Sanji no estuvo a punto de morir en manos del Sichibukai y el incidente de Sabaody nos hizo más fuertes a todos. Fue un apuesta difícil pero no me arrepiento de nada.

\- Después de eso me di cuenta de muchas cosas – prosigue el cocinero. - Eché de menos nuestras peleas cuando estabas recuperándote y entendí que siempre me había gustado pelear contigo. Me di cuenta de que sabia cosas de ti que nunca me había preguntado de los demás y entendí que siempre me había fijado en ti sin ser consciente de ello.

Siento que me falta el aliento. Eso se parece sospechosamente a lo que yo mismo pensé cuando por fin me dí cuenta de lo que sentía por él.

\- ¿Estas diciendo que sientes algo por mi? - le pregunto sin ser capaz de asimilar la situación.

\- Estoy diciendo que aunque siento algo por ti no se lo que es – me responde. - Ni siquiera se de lo que estoy hablando.

Esta sonrojado y probablemente yo también lo esté. No es una declaración de amor pero se le parece. Es mucho más de lo que esperaba, de lo que nunca me atreví a esperar. Llegados a este punto solo hay algo que pueda hacer. Levanto su rostro con mis manos y lo beso de nuevo, intentando mantenerlo casto. Calidez. Mariposas en el estomago. Hogar. Me aparto y lo miro, tiene los ojos cerrados y una mano apoyada en una de las mías.

\- ¿Te ha incomodado esto? - le pregunto suavemente, casi temiendo la respuesta.

\- No – murmura abriendo los ojos y desviando la mirada.

\- Perfecto – sonrío y lo vuelvo a besar. Esta vez es él quien se aparta.

\- No me disgusta ahora pero ¿que ocurre si un día lo hace? - dice claramente asustado. - Dijiste que estabas enamorado de mi pero yo no se lo que siento y no me parece justo para ti.

Es cierto, no lo es. Pero si me retiro ahora esperando a que se decida tal vez cambie de opinión. O tal vez decida huir. No puedo permitirlo, no por miedo o vergüenza. Si algún día esto ha de acabar, que acabe, somos piratas al fin y al cabo, podemos morir en cualquier momento.

\- No haremos nada que tu no quieras y el día que esto deje de gustarte lo dejaremos – le prometo. - Prometimos que siempre seriamos Nakama no?

\- Si pero... - empieza a quejarse.

\- Somos piratas, no tenemos expectativas de vida muy largas precisamente – lo corto. - Además mientras estés allí cuando derrote a Mihawk tengo suficiente. Lo demás es un plus.

Eso al menos lo ha hecho reír.

\- Siempre y cuando me acompañes al All Blue – me responde sonriente.

\- Es una promesa – le sonrío antes de volver a besarlo.

No se cuanto tiempo durará esto. No se si al final Sanji se enamorará de mi o no. Ni siquiera se si no me pateará mañana mismo. Solo se que ahora, en este momento, puedo besarlo y abrazarlo como siempre he deseado. Y quien sabe, aun hay un gran trecho hasta el All Blue. Tengo tiempo de sobras de conquistarlo por el camino. No puedo pedir más.

**Author's Note:**

> Porque nadie me quita de la cabeza que Gin se enamoró perdidamente de Sanji con sólo un plato de comida.
> 
> Grace O'Malley existió de verdad, fue una pirata muy famosa en la Irlanda del siglo XVI, para más información la Wiki es un pozo sin fondo de sabiduría. Pensé que sería apropiada para el trasfondo de la historia, nada más.


End file.
